


You are my home!

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ed, Alpha Harry, Alpha Jeff, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Louis zostaje omegą Harry’ego, ten w zamian ma pomóc odzyskać jego rodzinie to co kiedyś utraciła.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nareszcie skończyłam:) One shot był dla mnie dość trudny i momentami ciężko mi się pisało, dlatego stresuję się jak mi wyszedł i jak zostanie przez Was przyjęty. Mam jednak nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilku osobom się spodoba. Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz:) A teraz zapraszam do czytania:)
> 
> Inspiracja: Pomysł na prompta od LokkiHazza

Słońce mocno świeciło, ogrzewając ziemię – drogi, budynki, rośliny, ludzi. On nie przepadał za słońcem, co było ironią, biorąc pod uwagę, że tu gdzie żył, prawie codziennie była taka pogoda. Na szczęście po za słońcem, była tutaj także przyjemna chłodna bryza, nadchodząca z nad oceanu, co pozwalało mu wytrzymać w tym klimacie. Zawsze szukał cienia, próbując uciec od niechcianych promieni. Teraz też siedział na wielkiej poduszce, ułożonej pod wysokim, rozłożystym drzewem, podczas gdy jego rodzina znajdowała się kilka metrów dalej, przyjmując ciepła promienie.   
Daisy i Phoebe stały na brzegu, mocząc nogi w ciepłej wodzie i szukając nowych muszelek, aby zrobić z nich kolejne ozdoby. Lottie i Fizzy, siedziały na kamiennych schodkach i z podekscytowaniem rozmawiały o wieczornym przyjęciu, na który mieli przybyć potęży gość – Alfa plemienia Potestatem. To, dziś mogło się zmienić życie jego lub Lottie.   
Jego rodzice uparcie dążyli do odzyskania tronu Sole Mundi. Jego pradziadek został strącony z tronu, przez swojego kuzyna, który wygnał go z kraju. Mężczyzna uciekł na inny kontynent i osiedlił się w Litore, gdzie wybudował rezydencję nad oceanem. Pomimo tego, że życie jego rodziny nie było złe, wręcz przeciwnie było bardzo dobre, jego rodzice pragnęli odzyskać tron. I teraz nadarzyła się okazja. Pojawiło się bardzo silne plemię, które mogło im pomóc w odzyskaniu władzy. Porozumieli się z nimi i po – o dziwo – krótkich negocjacjach, zgodzili się pomóc. Aby zapieczętować pakt alfa plemienia miał poślubić, jedno z ich dzieci. Miał do wyboru Louisa lub Lottie – dwie omegi, które miały już pierwszą gorączkę. Fizzy okazała się alfą, a Daisy i Phoebe, podobnie jak najmłodsze bliźniaki – Doris i Ernest, jeszcze się nie ujawniły i były podejrzenia, że mogły być zwykłymi betami.   
Lottie była niezwykle podekscytowana, tym co miało wydarzyć się wieczorem. Louis nie specjalnie i naprawdę nie rozumiał swojej siostry. Raz się jej nawet o to zapytał. Ta mu odpowiedziała, że Alfa Potestatem, jest podobno bardzo przystojny, i tyle. Szatyn też o tym słyszał, ale słyszał także, że jest niezwykle brutalny i zaborczy. Nie podobało mu się to. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli to jego wybierze, nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał się z nim związać. Zrobi to dla swojej rodziny.   
\- Louis, Lottie – z rezydencji wyszła Jay – kobieta w luźno upiętych, brązowych włosach i zwiewnej, zielonej sukience – Czas się przygotować.  
No tak, przygotowania. Louis westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się z poduszki. Musiał iść wziąć przygotowaną dla niego kąpiel, założyć przygotowane dla niego ubrania i zachowywać się tak, jak oczekują tego jego rodzice. Miał siedemnaście lat, a traktowano go, jakby miał pięć. Niestety nie miał na to zbyt dużego wpływu.   
Razem z Lottie zostali poprowadzeni przez dwie służki do łaźni, gdzie czekała już na nich kąpiel. Całą drogę miał ochotę prychać i wywracać oczami, wiedząc jak jego młodsza siostra podskakuje z podekscytowania. Jednak Jego cierpliwość skończyła się, kiedy siedzieli zanurzeni w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie. W powietrzu unosił się miły zapach olejków, które zostały dodane do wody. Lottie cały czas nadawał o tym, jak podobno Alfa Potestatem jest przystojny, jaki odważny i silny. A także jak wspaniale byłoby zostać jego omegą i urodzić mu dzieci.   
\- Lottie, skończ! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona, jednak chwilę później jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na oburzony.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Cały czas nawijasz tylko o jednym – wytknął jej – Nawet go na oczy nie wiedziałaś, a już planujesz z nim całe swoje życie.  
\- Z takim nastawieniem są marne szanse, że to ciebie wybierze – prychnęła. Widać było, że się obraziła.   
\- Może nie chcę by mnie wybrał – mruknął, odwracając wzrok od siostry.   
\- I bardzo dobrze, mam większe szanse.  
*****  
Stał przed wielkim lustrem, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Miał na sobie zwiewną, błękitną tunikę do kolan, która wydobywała kolor jego oczu. Brązowe sandały z rzemykami, znajdowały się na jego stopach. Włosy były puszyste i roztrzepane. Wyglądał dobrze, naprawdę. Jednak nie podobała mu się jedna rzecz.  
\- Dlaczego mam kwiaty we włosach? – marudził odwracając się przodem do swojej matki. Do jego brązowych włosów były przyczepione drobne, białe kwiatki. Nie pamiętał jak się nazywają i szczerze, nie interesowało go to.   
\- Wyglądasz w nich uroczo – Jay była zachwycona tym jak jej syn wyglądała.  
\- Mamo – jęknął – Nie chcę ich!  
\- Louis, Lottie też ma wplątane kwiaty we włosy – spojrzeli na blondynkę, która ciągle przeglądała się w lustrze. Miała na sobie bladoróżową, zwiewną sukienkę. Włosy miała lekko upięte, a w nich były takie same kwiaty, jakie miał Louis.   
\- Lottie to dziewczyna – argumentował – A ja jestem chłopakiem. To, że tak jak Lottie jestem omegą, nie znaczy, że zgodzę się na takie rzeczy.   
\- Louis, musisz jak najlepiej się zaprezentować.   
\- Po co? Wystarczyłaby mu Lottie! Po co ta szopka z wybieraniem?   
\- Takie były jego warunku. Sam ma wybrać omegę dla siebie – z twarzy kobiety zniknął uśmiech, a jej głos stał się twardy i nieznoszący sprzeciwu – A teraz proszę cię, abyś zszedł na dół. Goście zaraz będą.   
*****  
Stali pod schodami, na niewielkim placyku. Jay i Dan z przodu, po ich prawej Louis, a po lewej Lottie. Z kolei reszta ich dzieci stała za nimi. Z daleka dało się już słyszeć galop koni, a chwilę później na widnokręgu można było zobaczyć pierwszych jeźdźców. Louis czuł się poddenerwowany. Nie lubił takich sytuacji. Wolałby zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, albo usiąść z książką w swoim ulubionym miejscu na tarasie.   
Jechał na samym przodzie, wiedział, że to on. Jego sylwetka była wyprostowana, umięśniona pierś była zakryta przez kamizelkę ze skóry, która kompletowała się ze spodniami, opinającymi jego nogi. Włosy upiął na czubku głowy, ale kilka skręconych pasemek uwolniło się i luźno opadało na twarz i szyję. Miał mocno zarysowaną szczękę, pulchne różowe usta, a zielone oczy, otoczone ciemnymi rzęsami były chłodne. Louis musiał przyznać, że plotki mówiły prawdę – Harry Styles był niezwykle przystojny. Poczuł się onieśmielony, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec, kiedy jego oczy napotkały tą chłodną zieleń. Spuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie dłużej wpatrywać się w alfę.   
Mężczyzna zsiadł z konia, podczas gdy jego towarzysze pozostali na koniach. Było ich pięciu, co powiedziało szatynowi, że nie przybyli całym plemieniem. Prawdopodobnie reszta rozbiła swoje namioty nieopodal rezydencji.   
\- Witam w naszym domu – ojciec Louisa wyszedł naprzeciw Harry’ego – Pozwól, że ci przedstawię moją żonę Johannah – kobieta podeszła do męża i skinęła głową, w kierunku Stylesa – a to nasze najstarsze dzieci Louis – szatyn stanął obok matki – i Charlotte – dziewczyna podeszła do ojca.   
\- Dobrze tu w końcu być i poznać moją przyszłą partnerkę – jego wzrok uciekł w kierunku blondynki, która rozpromieniła się na te słowa – Lub partnera – przeniósł zielone spojrzenie na Louisa. Chłopak od razu spuścił wzrok, czując jak alfa wywierca w nim dziurę.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Dan zasugerował, aby weszli do środka. Od razu zostali zaprowadzenie do sali gościnnej, gdzie zasiedli do stołu. Niski długi stół, był zastawiony przez przeróżne dania i przysmaki. Dookoła były poukładane duże poduszki, na których zasiedli. Louis i Lottie zajęli miejsca po obu stronach Harry’ego.   
W pierwszej kolejności kędzierzawy poświęcił uwagę młodszej siostrze Louisa. To pozwoliło szatynowi lekko odetchnąć, jednak nie trwało to długo. W końcu głowa Stylesa odwróciła się w drugą stronę, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się w profil omegi. Czuł się lekko poddenerwowany, a jego policzki odrobinę się zarumieniły. Jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się ścisnął i wiedział, że póki co już nic nie przełknie.   
\- Jesteś piękny, a rumieńce tylko dodają ci uroku – nachylił się, mrucząc do ucha szatyna. Po ciele omegi przeszedł dziwny dreszcz.   
\- Dziękuję – uniósł głowę, spoglądając w błyszczące zielone tęczówki – alfo – ta zieleń go hipnotyzowała i sprawiała, że zapominał o wszystkim co dookoła się znajdowało. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech i szatyn był jeszcze bardziej oczarowany, zwłaszcza gdy ujrzał dołeczki w jego policzkach. To jednak nie zmieniło jego zdania na temat całej tej sytuacji, w którą wpakowali go rodzice.   
\- Jesteś najstarszy z rodzeństwa, prawda? – kędzierzawy odsunął się od Louisa, jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.   
\- Tak – skinął głową, przez co kilka kosmyków wpadło mu do oczu. Nim zdążył je odsunąć, zrobił to ktoś inny. Harry delikatnie usunął jego grzywkę, koniuszkami palców muskając jego czoło – Ile masz lat? – wypalił, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie powinien. Jednak był zdenerwowany i speszony. Nie do końca kontrolował tego co robił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Styles nie odbierze źle jego pytania.  
\- 22, a ty? – szatyn odetchnął z ulga, kiedy Harry nie sprawiał wrażenie urażonego bądź zdenerwowanego zachowaniem omegi. Rodzice uczyli go, że powinien odnosić się z szacunkiem do alf, zwłaszcza jeśli dopiero co je poznał i nie powinien zadawać pytań, jeśli nie dostał na to pozwolenia. Jednak widocznie kędzierzawemu to nie przeszkadzało.   
\- 17 - powiedział cicho.   
\- Czyli najwyższy czas, aby znaleźć alfę i się połączyć – Louis zmarszczył brwi słysząc słowa mężczyzny. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie lubił, kiedy wszyscy słysząc ile ma lat zaczęli zadawać pytania odnośnie alfy i mówili, że najwyższa pora, aby sobie kogoś znalazł.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział buntowniczo. Sam nie wiedział skąd nagle wzięło się u niego tyle odwagi. O dziwo, Harry’emu chyba się to spodobało, ponieważ jego uśmiech się poszerzył.   
\- Drażliwy temat, zgaduję – wypuścił z siebie cichy śmiech. Louis już na to nie odpowiedział, jednak nie stracił tym uwagi Harry’ego. Przez resztę wieczoru kędzierzawy starał się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć o szatynie. Niezadowolona Lottie, po drugiej stronie kędzierzawego, z irytacją spoglądała na brata. Co jakiś czas próbowała zainteresować sobą alfę, jednak nie trwało to długo i ostatecznie wracał do męskiej omegi.   
Kiedy posiłek dobiegł końca, Harry razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, został odprowadzony przez rodzinę Louisa. Proponowano, aby zostali na noc, jednak alfa odmówił. Jego plemię rozbiło niedaleko obóz, a on wolał do nich wrócić. Gdy tylko goście zniknęli, Jay i Dan odesłali swoje dzieci do pokoi. Lottie i Louis, z racji tego, że ich komnaty były obok siebie szli razem. Szatyn widział, że jego siostra jest naburmuszona i marudzi coś cicho pod nosem. Dostrzegł również rozgniewane spojrzenia, które mu posyłała.   
\- Lottie – westchnął, chciał z siostrą sobie wyjaśnić co nieco – słuchaj…  
\- Nie – zatrzymała się, odwracając w kierunku brata. Louis zrobił to samo co ona – Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz alfy, a jednak prawie cały wieczór uwaga Harry’ego spoczywała na tobie. Podobno nie obchodzi cię tron, ani połączenie się z Harrym. Jeśli dalej tak jest to zostaw go, usuń się i pozwól mi zostać jego omegą.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby to było możliwe, to bym to zrobił – był bliski krzyku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że blondynka ma o to do niego pretensję. Przecież wie, że takie były rozkazy rodziców i Louis miał niewiele do powiedzenia.   
\- W takim razie trzeba było go zniechęcić do siebie – była zła. Chciała zostać partnerką Harry’ego, a póki co wszystko wskazuje na to, że to jej brata wybierze. Jej brata, który (jak sam twierdzi) tego nie chce.   
\- Charlotte! Uspokój się! – miał dość, bolała go głowa i chciał odpocząć – Dzisiejsza kolacja jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Harry nie podjął decyzji, więc przestać dramatyzować!   
\- Wmawiaj to sobie – wysyczała – Oboje wiemy, kogo wybierze.  
Louis miał już dość. Odwrócił się i biegiem pokonał drogę do swojego pokoju, zostawiając siostrę w tyle.   
*****  
Następnego dnia Harry (tym razem sam) pojawił się na śniadaniu. Ponownie siedział pomiędzy Lottie i Louisem, oraz tak samo jak dzień wcześniej większość swojej uwagi skupiał na szatynie. Po posiłku, Jay i Dan, zaprosili kędzierzawego do niewielkiego salonu obok, odsyłając swoje dzieci na taras. Louis jak zwykle udał się w swoje ulubione miejsce, Fizzy, Daisy, Pheobe, Ernest i Doris, zeszli z tarasu na plażę, gdzie budowali zamki z pisaku, z kolei Lottie siedziała sama na schodach. Od rana była markotna i szatyn dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę czym to jest spowodowane. Wiedział, jak bardzo blondynce zależy na tym by zostać omegą Harry’ego i naprawdę, gdyby to od niego zależało, to tak by się stało. Jednak decyzja należała do Stylesa. Louis byłby gotowy odmówić, byle tylko uszczęśliwić siostrę. Owszem, Harry był bardzo przystojny i czuł się lekko oczarowany, jego zielonymi oczami i dołeczkami w policzkach, jednak dalej nie chciał alfy. Uważał, że nie jest gotowy i póki co nie potrzebuje go. Było mu dobrze samemu. Fakt, gorączki bez alfy były o wiele gorsze, ale dało się przeżyć.   
Niestety, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie wiedzieli co powiedział Harry, podejrzewali kogo z nich wybrał. Stu procentową pewność mieli, kiedy z wnętrza wyszła służka, kierując się do Louisa. Pomimo tego, że nie było to zaskoczeniem, czuł się podenerwowany. Jego żołądek skręcał się, powodując, że było mu niedobrze, a serce waliło mocno w piersi.   
\- Paniczu, rodzice cię wzywają.   
\- Z-zaraz przyjdę – ledwo udało mu się to powiedzieć, przez ściśnięte gardło. Z ociąganiem podniósł się z dużej poduszki i udał się do wejścia do rezydencji. Niepewnie zerknął w kierunku siostry, a ból i gniew, jakie ujrzał na jej twarzy wcale mu nie pomagały.   
\- Louis – Jay i Dan stali przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się salon. Na ich twarzach gościł szeroki uśmiech. Kobieta od razu podeszła do syna, mocno go do siebie przytulając – Wybrał ciebie – o ile wcześniej szatyn jeszcze odrobinę się łudził, że może rodzice wzywają go, aby powiedzieć, że to nie on, tak teraz słowa matki całkowicie rozwiały wątpliwości – Czeka teraz na ciebie, a my porozmawiamy później – pocałował syna w policzek, nim Dan otworzył drzwi, przytrzymując je dla Louisa aż wejdzie.   
Harry stał w wyjściu na niewielki balkon, z którego rozpościerał się widok na taras i plażę. Był odwrócony tyłem, do szatyna. Jego postawa była wyprostowana, a ręce miał założone za siebie.   
\- Alfa? – odwrócił się słysząc cichy głos omegi, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Tu jest, mój piękny wybranek – usiadł na niskim, rzeźbionym szezlongu pokazując Louisowi, aby usiadł obok niego. Wyciągnął dłoń, gdy tylko szatyna znalazł się przy nim, umieszczając ją na jego zrumienionym policzku. Trwało to chwilę, podczas której żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, dopóki zielone spojrzenie nie przesunęło się na usta szatyna. Prześledził kciukiem miękką fakturę warg, nim zabrał rękę, a jego oczy wróciły z powrotem na niebieskie tęczówki. Louis czuł się jak upojony. Kręciło mu się w głowie i gdyby nie siedział, to prawdopodobnie straciłby równowagę.   
\- Harry? – czuł się niezręcznie w tej ciszy. Jednak od razu spłonął rumieńcem zdając sobie sprawę co powiedział – Znaczy…przepraszam, alfo.   
\- To w porządku – głos miał łagodny i delikatny – Lubię jak wymawiasz moje imię – sprawił tym, że szatyn jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił – Louis, w przyszłym tygodniu się pobierzemy.  
\- T-tak szybko? - myślał, że będzie miał przynajmniej miesiąc, nim będzie musiał związać się alfą. Jak widać mylił się.   
\- Później twoja matka wszystko ci wytłumaczy. I chciałbym wkrótce zabrać cię do mojego plemienia. Chcę by mogli cię poznać, jeszcze przed połączeniem.   
\- Um…w porządku – skinął, chociaż w środku cały drżał. Bał się. Bał się poznać plemię Harry’ego, bał się zostać omegą Harry’ego, bał się tego wszystkiego co w przyszłości go czeka.   
Niedługo później Harry musiał wrócić do swojego obozu. Nim jednak opuścił rezydencję, objął Louisa, całując go w czoło. To był najbliższy kontakt, jaki ze sobą mieli odkąd się poznali. Szatyn poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, a serce lekko drgnęło na ten gest.   
\- Louis – Jay podeszła do chłopaka, gdy tylko jego alfa odjechał. Odwrócił głowę, Dana już nie było i teraz stał sam z matką na placu – Jestem taka szczęśliwa dla ciebie. Już w krótce będziesz miał alfę, za jakiś czas zapewne pojawią się dzieci i nareszcie odzyskamy nasze królestwo – kobieta promieniał, jakby to ona miała zostać omegą Stylesa - Musimy jeszcze porozmawiać.  
\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się, udając, że jest tak samo szczęśliwy jak jego matka.   
\- Może wróćmy do środka – zaproponował. Chwyciła syna pod rękę i wrócili do salonu. Usiedli na tym samym szezlongu, co wcześniej Louis i Harry.  
\- Um…mamo – Louis zdążył uprzedzić, nim Jay zaczęła mówić – Czy…czy to musi być w przyszłym tygodniu? To…szybko.  
\- Wiem kochanie – dotknęła dłoni syna – Ale w przyszłym tygodniu zacznie się ruja Harry’ego.  
\- A-ale… - nie rozumiał dlaczego to ma znaczenie.   
\- Lou – ścisnęła rękę chłopaka – W plemieniu Harry’ego najpierw jest połączenie, a dopiero potem ślub. Wierzą, że jeśli alfa ma ruję, w tym samym czasie co omega gorączkę i połączą się ich więź jest o wiele silniejsza i nie da się jej zniszczyć.   
\- Ale moja gorączka będzie dopiero za miesiąc – nie miał pojęcia jak to ma zadziałać.  
\- Wiem, dlatego jutro przyjedzie tu ich uzdrowicielka, to matka Harry’ego – kolejna nowość, której Louis się dowiedział. Miał już ich dość, a czuł, że to nie koniec – Przygotuje ci wywar, który będziesz musiał codziennie pić. Ma za zadanie przyspieszyć twoją gorączkę – wytłumaczyła.   
Czuł jak robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Już wcześniej tego nie chciał, jednak zdecydował się poddać woli rodziny. Ale teraz był bliski zaprotestowania i powiedzenie, aby Lottie została partnerką Harry’ego. Nie chciał alfy, nie chciał brać ślubu i nie chciał, aby to działo się tak szybko. To zdecydowanie za szybko. Potrzebował czasu, aby się z tym oswoić.   
\- Czy…czy jest jeszcze coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – nie wiedział czy chce znać odpowiedź, ale to go nurtowało. Musiał zapytać.  
\- Nic, co byłoby dla ciebie nowe i mogło cię zaskoczyć.   
\- Rozumiem – westchnął. Bolała go głowa od nawału myśli, chciało mu się płakać i marzył, aby zakopać się w łóżku. Miał nadzieję, że jak się obudzi to wszystko okaże się snem – Mogę już iść?  
\- Oczywiście, skarbie – uśmiechnęła się lekko, puszczając dłoń syna. Od razu poderwał się do góry i chwilę później znajdował się w swojej sypialni.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Harry ponownie pojawił się w rezydencji, tym razem ze swoją matką i młodym chłopakiem, który (jak wyczuł Louis) był omegą. Anne była przemiłą kobietą, bardzo ciepłą i przyjazną. Szatyn od razu ją pokochał. Z kolei blondwłosy chłopak miał na imię Niall i był pomocnikiem kobiety (jednak jak się później okazało, w rzeczywistości przyjechał tylko po to by poznać Louisa – był zbyt ciekawski). Z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech i dla Louisa i był jedną, dużą kulką pozytywnej energii. To on towarzyszył szatynowi, podczas gdy Harry omawiał z Danem szczegóły ich połączenia oraz warunki sojuszu, a Anne z pomocą Jay przygotowywała napar. Musiał przyznać, że z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej lubił wesołą omegę i cieszył się, że będzie go miał, kiedy dołączy do plemienia Potestatem.  
Niall opowiadał mu o tym, jak wygląda życie w ich plemieniu. Mówił o wszystkich tradycjach i zwyczajach. W skrócie przedstawił ich historię. O dziwo dla Louisa było to ciekawe, więc nie musiał wysilać się, aby to wszystko zapamiętać. Mimo to, jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał do szyi blondyna, gdzie znajdował się znak połączenia.   
\- Mogę o coś zapytać? – wykorzystał chwilę, kiedy chłopak skończył mówić o tym, jak wyglądają zaślubiny w ich plemieniu.  
\- Jasne – skinął wesoło, podskakując lekko na poduszce, na której siedział.   
\- Um…od kiedy masz alfę? – Niall wyglądał bardzo młodo. Obstawiał, że jest w jego wieku lub niewiele młodszy. Lou miał 17 lat i dopiero miał się połączyć, a chłopak, który prawdopodobnie jest w wieku posobnym do niego już miał swojego alfę.  
\- Miałem 15 lat.  
\- A ile masz teraz? – Niall nie wyglądał, jakby mu to pytanie przeszkadzało, więc postanowił zadać kolejne.   
\- 18  
\- Byłeś młody, kiedy się związałeś.  
\- Dla ciebie może to tak wyglądać, ale u nas to normalne, że w tym wieku omegi łączą się ze swoimi alfami – wyjaśnił.  
\- I nie bałeś się, że to za szybko, że nie jesteś gotowy?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się czuły uśmiech – Miałem to szczęście, że rodzice pozwolili mi się związać z kimś kogo kochałem. Od dziecka się przyjaźniliśmy, aż w końcu zmieniło się w to coś więcej.   
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.  
\- Bardzo – skinął głową – Kocham Zayna i naszą córkę.   
\- Masz córkę?  
\- Tak – przygryzł wargę, potwierdzając – Holy, ma 9 miesięcy. Zayn zwariował na jej punkcie, co mnie bardzo cieszy, bo martwiłem się, że nie będzie zadowolony, bo nie dałem mu syna. Nie było się jednak o co martwić, mała ledwie przyszła na świat i od razu owinęła go sobie dookoła palca. Zresztą nie tylko jego, Harry ją uwielbia – z każdym kolejnym słowem uśmiech blondyna robił się coraz większy. Tym samym także kąciki ust Louisa zaczęły unosić się w górę – będzie cudownym ojcem – wiedział co Niall tym sugerował, co spowodowało, że jego policzki zapłonęły.  
\- Harry? Dobrze się znacie? – dopytywał, mając też nadzieję, że odsunie temat dzieci.  
\- Tak, Zayn jest jednym z najbliższych mu ludzi – wyjaśnił – Był tutaj, podczas pierwszego spotkania. Mówił, że oczarowałeś Harry’ego od razu, gdy tylko na ciebie spojrzał – teraz szatyn czuł, że cała jego twarz płonie.   
\- Louis – na tarasie pojawiły się Anne i Jay. Matka Harry’ego trzymała w dłoniach kielich, nad którym unosiła się para – Musisz to wypić.   
\- Co to? – powąchał napar, kiedy tylko znalazł się w jego dłoniach i od razu się cofną. Potwornie śmierdział i jeśli tak samo smakowało, to nie miał pojęcia jak ma to wypić.   
\- To pomoże z twoją gorączką. Ma sprawić, że twoja gorączka nadejdzie, gdy tylko wyczujesz ruję alfy.   
\- Oh – no tak, jego mama o tym mówiła. Przełknął ślinę, starając się nie wdychać oparów, aby nie zwymiotować. Niepewnie zerkną do wnętrza kielicha – kolor zgniłej zieleni, nie zachęcał do wypicia. Mimo to, przechylił go, przełykając wszystko jak najszybciej. Odłożył kielich, czując jak zbiera mu się na mdłości, na szczęście udało mu się je powstrzymać.  
\- Wiem, że jest paskudne, ale musisz to pić codziennie, dopóki Harry nie dostanie rui – brunetka położyła dłoń na ramieniu szatyna.  
\- Domyślam się – mruknął zrezygnowany.   
\- Będę tu codziennie przyjeżdżać i przygotowywać ci ten wywar.  
\- Mogłabyś tutaj zostać, zamiast jeździć tam i z powrotem – Jay zaproponowała.  
\- Nie – pokręciła głową – mogę być potrzebna w moim plemieniu. Zresztą nasz obóz nie jest daleko.   
Niedługo później na tarasie pojawił się Harry. Jay zaprosiła ich na obiad, ale mężczyzna odmówił tłumacząc się, że muszą wracać. Louis odrobinę zmarkotniał. To nie tak, że zależało mu na obecności kędzierzawego, jednak chciał go trochę poznać, nim się połączą. Po za tym polubił Nialla i chciałby z nim spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu. Alfa obiecał jednak, że przybędzie następnego dnia, aby zabrać Louisa do obozu. Szatyn pożegnał się z Anne i Niallem mocnym uściskiem, z kolei Harry, tak jak dzień wcześniej pocałował go w czoło, nim wsiadł na konia i opuścił plac przed budynkiem.  
*****  
Następnego dnia, tak jak było powiedziane, Harry przyjechał, aby zabrać Louisa do swojego plemienia. Louis znajdował się na plaży, mocząc nogi w przyjemnie chłodnej wodzie. Kawałek dalej goniły Daisy i Pheobe, razem z najmłodszymi bliźniakami. Lottie i Fizzy siedziały na schodach cicho rozmawiając. Louis przez chwile przyglądał się blondynce. Wyglądało na to, że jego siostra już pozbierała się po decyzji Harry’ego, co cieszyło szatyna. Nie chciał, aby dziewczyna była smutna i zła na niego. Kochał swoją siostrę i chciał jej szczęścia.   
Sięgnął po swoje sandały leżące na pisaku i skierował się na taras. Był w połowie schodów, kiedy na ich szczycie stanął Harry. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, ozdobiony dołeczkami, a zielone oczy błyszczały.   
\- Harry – nic nie mógł poradzić, że na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a serce mocniej zabiło.   
\- Witaj, mój piękny Lou – pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i objął mniejszego, jak zawsze całując go w czoło – Przyjechałem po ciebie, gotowy?  
Skinął, na co alfa poprowadził go do rezydencji. Widział jeszcze, jak Lottie odwraca wzrok, jakby nie chciała na nich spoglądać. Cóż, rozumiał ją. Przeszli przez rezydencję, wychodząc na plac. Tam stał piękny czarny koń (dokładnie ten sam, na którym Harry codziennie jeździł), pilnowany przez służącego.   
\- Muszę poprosić, by przygotowali powóz – próbował odsunąć się od Harry’ego, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- To nie będzie potrzebne – popchnął szatyna w kierunku konia. Louis niepewnie spoglądał na zwierzę. Rzadko kiedy jeździł konno i nie bardzo za tym przepadał. Alfa pomógł mu wejść na konia i chwilę po tym, pojawił się za nim. Louis poczuł silne i gorące ciało mężczyzny, przyciśnięte do jego pleców. Ciepły oddech owiał jego kark, sprawiając, że przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz – W drogę - mruknął do ucha mniejszego i wyjechali z placu.   
Droga nie trwała długo, chłodny wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy i smagał twarz. Ciepłe ciało za nim ogrzewało go i chroniło przed upadkiem. W pewnym momencie na horyzoncie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze namioty. Były to duże, ciężkie płachty grubego, jasnego materiału, podtrzymywane przez drewniane stelaże. Im byli bliżej tym pojawiało się ich coraz więcej. Gdy wjechali do obozu, mógł dostrzec paleniska, znajdujące się co jakiś czas. Na ogół ktoś przy nich siedział. Dzieci goniły pomiędzy namiotami, a z ich gardeł wydostawały się wysokie piski. Mógł wyczuć spojrzenia, które były kierowane w ich stronę, gdy tylko się zbliżali. W końcu Harry zatrzymał konia przed jednym z namiotów. Po rozmiarze domyślił się, że należy do niego. Alfa zsiadł z konia, po czym pomógł to zrobić Louisowi.   
\- Louis – odwrócił głowę, słysząc znajomy głos. W ich stronę zmierzał Niall, na rękach trzymał dziecko, a obok niego szedł ciemnowłosy mulat – zapewne był to Zayn, alfa blondyna.   
\- Witaj Niall – Harry odszedł, aby odprowadzić konia, do miejsca, gdzie były pozostałe, pozostawiając Louisa na moment samego – Ty musisz być Zayn – zwrócił się do bruneta.  
\- Witaj – skinął mu głową.  
\- A to Holy? – spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę. Jej główka była ozdobiona ciemnymi włoskami, a niebieskie oczy, z grubymi czarnymi rzęsami potrafiły hipnotyzować. Była śliczna.   
\- Witaj maleńka – nagle obok pojawił się Harry i od razu wyciągnął ręce w kierunku dziecka, które radośnie pisnęło na to. Holy od razu sięgnęła do loków mężczyzny, które tym razem miał je rozpuszczone, i zaczęła za nie ciągnąć. Harry jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Śmiał się cicho, mówiąc coś do malucha. Louis musiał przyznać, że był oczarowany tym jak jego przyszły alfa obchodzi się z Holy. Nic na to nie poradził, że w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Harry’ego, bawiącego się z ich własnym dzieckiem.   
Po tym jak kędzierzawy oddał dziewczynkę jej rodzicom, objął Louisa i zaczęli wędrować pomiędzy namiotami. Co jakiś czas przystawali, przy niektórych namiotach, gdzie Harry przedstawiał omegę i po krótkiej wymianie zdań, szli dalej. Między innymi, Louis poznał Liama, Nicka, Eda i Jeffa, którzy tak jak Zayn byli najbardziej zaufanymi ludźmi Harry’ego. Miał okazję poznać także starszą siostrę Harry’ego – Gemmę i jej alfę Michała. Dziewczyna spodziewała się dziecka i nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od kędzierzawego, kiedy ten zachwycał się ciążowym brzuszkiem siostry.   
Szatyn był wdzięczny za to, że odbywa się to w ten sposób. Wolał aby tak to się odbywało, niż gdyby miał zostać postawiony przed całym plemieniem, aby mogli mu się przyglądać jak rzeczy na wystawie. Na koniec znaleźli się w namiocie Anne, który znajdował się obok tego należącego do kędzierzawego.   
\- Louis – przyciągnęła go do uścisku – Dobrze cię widzieć.   
\- Ciebie też.  
Brunetka zaproponowała, aby usiedli. Zajęli miejsca przy niewielkim stoliczku, na poduszkach, podczas gdy ona przygotowywała wywar dla Louisa. Szatyn czuł się bardzo dobrze w towarzystwie Anne i był coraz śmielszy przy Harrym, dlatego nie czuł się niezręcznie podczas toczącej się rozmowy. Wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie się udzielał.   
Czas szybko zleciał i nadszedł moment, aby Louis wrócił do swojej rezydencji. Harry odwiózł go i jak co dzień, pożegnał się z nim pocałunkiem w czoło.  
*****  
Dni mijały, Anne codziennie, razem z Harry, przyjeżdżała do Louisa, aby zrobić mu wywar. Dzień rui był coraz bliżej, a co za tym szło szatyn był bardziej nerwowy. Nawet jeśli Harry był niezwykle miły i opiekuńczy względem niego, to ciągle był niepewny co do mężczyzny. Może dlatego, że miał wrażenie, że poznał tylko jego jedną stronę. A co z drugą? Co z tym groźnym i bezwzględnym, głównym Alfą plemienia Potestatem, o których mówiły plotki? Bał się co wtedy odkryje. Po za tym dalej nie czuł się gotowy, aby się połączyć i mieć dzieci. A wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie szybko nastąpi. Harry kilka dni temu poinformował go, że nie może się doczekać ich własnych szczeniąt i chce ich mieć jak najwięcej. Dla omegi, który parę dni wcześniej dowiedziała się, że będzie mieć alfę, to dość niespodziewane i był tym lekko zszokowany.   
Louis krążył po całej rezydencji, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Stresował się, jego żołądek się skręcał, sprawiając, że bolał go brzuch i było mu niedobrze, serce mocno kołatało, a w głowie siedziała tylko jedna myśl – Harry jutro ma ruję. To już jutro miał się połączyć z kędzierzawym, a zaraz po tym, jak to się skończy, odbędzie się ich ślub i wesele.   
Odgłosy galopującego konia i czyjeś okrzyki, zwróciły jego uwagę. Był w swoim pokoju, ale zainteresowany tym co się dzieje, udał się na plac. Pojawił się w holu, kiedy przez drzwi wpadł zdyszany Zayn. Jego brązowe tęczówki do razu odnalazły Louisa.  
\- Co się dzieje? – do pomieszczenia weszła Jay.  
\- Louis musi jechać ze mną. Harry dostał wcześniej rui – wyjaśnił – Musimy jak najszybciej wrócić do obozu, zanim przestanie się kontrolować i rzuci na jedną z naszych wolnych omeg.  
\- W porządku – kobieta rozumiejąc sytuację, skinęła.  
\- Ale… - to było dla szatyna zaskoczenie. Nie był gotowy, nie zdążył się mentalnie do tego przygotować.  
\- Louis, musisz pomóc swojemu alfie – pchnęła syna w kierunku mulata. Ten od razu owinął dłoń dookoła jego bicepsa i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia. Posadził omegę na koniu i szybko sam wskoczył, po czym skierował się do obozu. Jazda nie trwała długo. Zayn pędził, jakby od tego zależało czyjeś życie. Zwolnił dopiero, gdy wjechali do obozu i chwilę później znaleźli się przy namiocie głównego Alfy.   
\- Dzięki Bogu – na twarzy Liama, który razem z Nickiem i Edem stali przed namiotem (zapewne pilnując Harry’ego), widoczna była ulga.  
\- Jeff, wyłaź – krzyknął rudy alfa, podczas gdy Liam ściągał Louisa z konia.   
\- W końcu – odetchnął. Pod jego okiem formowała się śliwa, a wargę miał roztrzaskaną – Coraz bardziej agresywny.  
Louis słysząc to, chciał zawrócić, bojąc się jak dla niego to się skończy. Jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jakkolwiek zareagować został wepchnięty do namiotu. Od razu został otoczony przez mocny piżmowy zapach. Jego serce mocniej zabiło, jednak tym razem nie ze strachu, a podniecenia. Czuł jak w jego ciele pojawia się ciepło, które z każdą chwilą wzrasta, rozchodzi się po wszystkich kończynach. Wiedział, jego gorączka się zaczęła. Kierując się zapachem, ruszył do drugiej części namiotu, która była oddzielona płachtą materiału.   
Do jego uszu dotarło głośne warknięcie, a silne ramiona owinęły się dookoła jego tali, przyciągając go do gorącego ciała.   
\- Śmierdzisz innym alfą!  
\- Z-Zayn mnie tu przywiózł – wyjaśnił. Alfa ponownie warknął, i mocniej przycisnął do siebie drobne ciało. Czuł erekcję alfy, które wbijała się do jego brzucha. Udało mu się dostrzec czarne rozszerzone źrenice, które praktycznie w całości zasłoniły zieleń, nim pulchne usta przywarły do jego, w zachłannym pocałunku.   
To był pierwszy pocałunek Louisa. Nie tylko z Harrym, ale w ogóle. Zawsze inaczej sobie to wyobrażał. Myślał, że będzie go miał z mężczyzną, którego będzie pewny, będzie wiedział, że go kocha. Wyobrażał sobie, że będą spacerować po plaży, albo siedzieć w ulubionej części tarasu Louisa. Będą rozmawiać i śmiać się, aż w końcu poczują to, dookoła nich stworzy się atmosfera, a usta połączą się w delikatnym, pełnym uczuć i może odrobinę niepewnym pocałunku.   
Zamiast tego jego pierwszy pocałunek jest zachłanny, wręcz brutalny. Brak w nim jakichkolwiek uczuć, po za pożądaniem. I jest on zapowiedzią tego co zaraz się wydarzy. Jednak w tym momencie te myśli były spychane na bok, a jego umysł powoli przejmowało pożądanie. Podniecenie rosło w nim z każdą chwilą. Jego penis stawał się twardy, a pomiędzy pośladkami zaczęła pojawiać się lepka maź.   
\- Nareszcie – przyssał się do szyi Louisa, na co ten jęknął – Chcę cię – pchnął szatyna, który opadł na łóżko. Dopiero teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się alfie. Był już całkiem nagi, jego ciało błyszczało od potu, a z jego twardego penisa zaczął wypływać preejakulant. Lou zadrżał widząc swojego alfę w pełnej okazałości, wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i to się stanie – Ściągnij to – warknął, wpatrując się w tunikę Louisa. Na ciele młodszego pojawiła się gęsia skórka, kiedy próbował pozbyć się swojego odzienia – Za wolno – rzucił się na szatyna, praktycznie zdzierając z niego ubranie. Poświęcił tylko chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się nagiej omedze, nim ponownie go pocałował – Jesteś piękny – mruczał przygryzając wąską wargę – Mój piękny omega – duża dłoń powędrowała pomiędzy pośladki Louisa, szturchają palcem jego wejście. Chłopak sapną na to uczucie – I taki gotowy na mnie – dłoń kędzierzawego zniknęła, a w zamian omega poczuł czubek penisa alfy.  
\- Co? N… - nie udało mu się zaprotestować, ponieważ poczuł ból, który go rozrywał. Na tą chwilę pożądanie, które go wypełniało zostało stłumione, przez uczucie palącego rozrywania. Wiedział, że jego pierwszy raz będzie podczas rui Harry’ego i jego gorączki, więc nie spodziewał się, że będzie to czułe, powolne i romantyczne. Mimo to miał nadzieję, że jego alfa zadba o to, aby go dobrze przygotować, by odczuwał jak najmniej bólu i dyskomfortu. Nie zrobił tego. Harry wszedł w niego, warcząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. Minęło trochę czasu, nim Louis się przyzwyczaił i podobnie jak mężczyzna odczuwał tylko i wyłącznie przyjemność.   
Otoczył nogami kędzierzawego, przyciągając go bliżej, na jego plecach pozostawiając po sobie ślady po paznokciach. Harry kąsał i ssał szyję, i obojczyki omegi, tworząc na jego ciele czerwone znaki. Chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, do kogo należy Louis. Mocno pchał biodrami, sprawiając, że z gardła mniejszego wydobywały się jęki, ciche sapnięcia i jego imię – muzyka dla jego uszu.   
\- Lou – warknął. Wyszedł z niego, odwracając chłopaka na brzuch. Chwycił mocno jego biodra, unosząc je do góry i ciągle je trzymając zaczął w niego szybko wchodzić. Louis na pewno będzie później miał siniaki po palcach alfy, jednak w tym momencie się tym nie przejmował. Władało w nim pożądanie, a głowie istniała tylko jedna myśl, aby doznać spełnienia. Był coraz bliżej i czuł, że Harry tak samo.   
\- A-alfa – udało mu się sapnąć.  
\- Jeszcze chwila – warknął, przyciągając szatyna do swojej, mokrej od potu, klatki piersiowej. Ukrył twarz w ramieniu szatyna, zaciągając się jego zapachem – Pachniesz wspaniale – skubał lekko zębami miejsce, gdzie miał zostawić swój znak.  
To nie trwało długo. Czuł, jak penis Harry’ego nabrzmiewa w nim, a chwilę później dochodzi knotując go. W tym samym momencie ostre zęby przebijają jego skórę w złączeniu szyi z ramieniem. To było za wiele, doszedł brudząc swój brzuch i prześcieradła, wzdychając imię swojego alfy.   
Opadli na łóżko, czując się tymczasowo zaspokojeni. Harry odwrócił ich ciała, aby leżeli bokiem. Na jakiś czas nie mogli się od siebie odsunąć, a kędzierzawy nie chciał przygniatać swojego drobnego omegi.   
\- Tyle na to czekałem – Harry wymruczał do jego ucha – Pragnąłem cię od moment, kiedy cię ujrzałem – pocałował znak połączenia na szyi chłopaka.  
*****  
Kolejne dwa dni minęły im podobnie. Nie opuszczali namiotu Harry’ego, a niewielkie przerwy, które mieli poświęcali na sen lub posiłek, który zostawiała im Anne w wejściu do namiotu.   
Louis przebudził się pod wieczór, trzeciego dnia. Do jego pleców przyciśnięte było ciepłe ciało alfy. Czuł jak oboje lepili się od potu i nasienia, a w powietrzu unosiła się mieszanka ich zapachów i seksu. Jego umysł w końcu był czysty od pożądania i mógł skupić się nad tym, co miało miejsce. Po raz pierwszy przeżył swoją gorączkę z alfą, połączyli się. Przeżył swój pierwszy raz i wcale nie był taki, jak sobie to wyobrażał. Było wręcz odwrotnie. Rozumiał, że oboje byli w palącej ich potrzebie, aby doznać spełnienia, ale mimo wszystko wolał by wyglądało to inaczej. Gdyby to od niego zależał, na pewno jego pierwszy seks byłby powolny, pełen czułości i słodkich słówek. Jego partner dbałby o niego i starał się, aby szatyn czuł się swobodnie i niesamowicie. Tak jednak nie było.   
Musiał stąd wyjść, wrócić do siebie, zostać sam. Miał wrażenie, jakby się dusił. Uniósł dłoń kędzierzawego, która oplatała go w talii i próbował się powoli wysunąć z łóżka, tak by nie obudzić alfy. Nie chciał się z nim teraz konfrontować, musiał być sam. Zaczął rozglądać się za swoim ubraniem, jednak to co znalazł nie nadawało się do noszenia. Pomyślał o ubraniach Harry’ego i chodź nie wiedział czy znajdzie cokolwiek, co mógłby założyć, postanowił spróbować. W rogu namiotu dostrzegł skrzynię, w której zapewne były ubrania. Podszedł do niej i zaczął przekopywać jej zawartość. W większości znajdowały się tam skórzane spodnie i kamizelki, w jakich miał zwyczaj chodzić. Był więc zdziwiony, kiedy znalazł tam lnianą koszulą. Zastanawiał się, czy kędzierzawy w ogóle w niej chodził, ponieważ nie pachniała nim. Uznał, że Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli ją założy. Jak się okazało, była na niego zdecydowanie za duża. Kończyła się przed kolanami, a rękawy zasłaniały całe dłonie. Podwinął rękawy i skorzystał z kawałka potarganej tuniki, robiąc z niego pasek, który przewiązał w pasie, aby bardziej dopasować do siebie koszulę.   
Odsłonił płachtę zasłaniającą wejście do namiotu. Nie zdążył jednak wyjść na zewnątrz, czując jak ktoś owija ramię dookoła jego talii, a na plecach czuje ciepło drugiego ciała.  
\- Gdzie uciekasz? – głos alfy był ochrypły i niski, powodując, że po ciele Louisa przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- N-nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać – odwrócił głowę, aby móc ujrzeć twarz kędzierzawego – Nie masz nic przeciwko, że… - wskazał na swoje ubranie.  
\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie – pocałował znak połączenia, na ciele mniejszego – Więc jak mogłoby mi to przeszkadzać? – Louis poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone – Myślisz, że jesteś w ciąży?  
\- C-co? – wiedział, że rozmowa na temat dzieci zostanie poruszona, ale nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko to nastąpi.   
\- Harry, Louis – Anne uratowała sytuację. Widząc parę w otwartym wejściu do namiotu, ruszyła w ich kierunku by poinformować o dalszych planach – Dobrze w końcu was widzieć – jej wzrok skierował się na szyję szatyna, na co szerzej się uśmiechnęła. Cieszyła się, że jej syna ma omegę, na którym naprawdę mu zależało. Czuła, że przy Louisie jej dziecko będzie szczęśliwe – Niestety czas się rozstać – szatyn słysząc to miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą. Musiał jednak poczekać – Jutro odbędzie się uroczystość zaślubin, tym samym łącząc was już w pełni. Louis, ktoś cię odwiezie do domu.  
\- Ja to zrobię – warknął cicho, przyciskając do siebie zaborczo omegę. Dopiero co się połączyli, Louis był jego i nie chciał by przebywał w obecności innych, szczególnie alf.   
\- Harry, ty powinieneś zostać – kędzierzawy już otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Anne kontynuowała – Spokojnie, odwiezie go Greg.  
\- Dobra – warknął. Greg był betą, do tego silną, więc nie musiał się obawiać o szatyna – Nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego dnia – ujął drobną twarz omegi, w swoje duże dłonie – Cieszę się, że jesteś mój – Louis nie wiedział co powinien odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie się uśmiechnął i oddał pocałunek, kiedy alfa połączył ich usta.   
Chwilę później się rozstali. Louis został odprowadzony przez Anne do wyjścia z obozu, gdzie czekał na niego Greg. Mężczyzna był bardzo pozytywnym i wesołym betą. Jednak patrząc się na jego wygląda – wysoki (prawdopodobnie wyższy od Harry’ego), postawny z wyraźnie zarysowanymi mięśniami, szatyn był zaskoczony, że nie jest alfą.   
\- Nie ty jeden – zaśmiał się, słysząc słowa omegi – Wszyscy myśleli, że będę alfą, ale jak widać zostałem betą. Mi to jednak nie przeszkadza – siedzieli na koniu, który miał ich dowieźć do rezydencji Louisa. Szatyn siedział za Gregiem, trzymając go mocno w pasie, aby nie spaść – Mam partnerkę – Lily, i za jakiś czas planujemy wziąć ślub.  
\- Dobrze dla ciebie – reszta podróży minęła im na niezobowiązującej rozmowie.  
Po tym, jak dotarli do rezydencji Greg pomógł szatynowi zejść z konia i po krótkim pożegnaniu zawrócił do obozu, z kolei Louis wszedł do budynku.   
\- Louis – na twarzy Jay zagościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wchodząc do holu zauważyła swojego syna. Podeszła do niego, mocno omegę przytulając. Odsunęła się od chłopaka i z zadowoleniem spojrzała na znak, który Harry pozostawił na jego szyi – Już jutro oficjalnie będziecie małżeństwem – powiedziała z zadowoleniem – Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwa. Ty również musisz być. Masz niesamowitego alfę, który wkrótce pomoże nam odzyskać Sole Mundi. Nasz dom.  
Louis zamiast odpowiedzi skinął głową. Tak naprawdę nie zależało mu na tym, robił to tylko dla swojej rodziny. Uśmiechnął się słabo do matki i tłumacząc się zmęczeniem, udał się do swojego pokoju. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy się tam znalazł. Słońce powoli zachodziło, sprawiając, że w pomieszczeniu robiło się ciemno, jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Położył się na swoim łóżku, zwijając w kłębek i próbując zasnąć. Miał dość tego wszystkiego. Czuł się przytłoczony i zagubiony. Nawet jeśli Harry wydawał się miły i uroczy, nawet jeśli go polubił, nie znaczy, że zawsze tak będzie. Bo skąd ma wiedzieć co wydarzy się za rok, dwa czy za dziesięć lat? Jednak nie miał wyjścia. Było za późno, zgodził się zostać omegą Harry’ego i teraz byli połączeni. A następnego dnia mieli się pobrać. Tylko po to, aby jego rodzina odzyskała swoje królestwo – swój dom.   
Na szczęście upragniony sen nadszedł szybko, chociaż (nawet jeśli nie chciał się do tego przyznać) brakowało mu ciepłego ciała alfy, w które mógłby się wtulić.   
*****  
Rano został obudzony przez jedną ze służek, która mu oznajmiła, że musi zacząć się przygotowywać do uroczystości. Miał ochotę płakać i zakopać się bardziej pod kołdrą. Nie chciał nigdzie wychodzić. Nie chciał brać ślubu z Harrym, nie chciał opuszczać swojego domu, nie chciał mieszkać w namiocie i żyć w ciągłej podróży. Nie chciał.  
Z kilkuminutową zwłoką wstał z łóżka i udał się do łaźni, gdzie czekała już na niego kąpiel. Wszedł do wanny, powoli obmywając swoje ciało. Dawało mu to ulgę i sprawiało, że jego humor się odrobinę poprawił, w końcu od kilku dni się nie kąpał, a jego ciało było spocone i brudne od spermy.   
Gdy woda zaczęła robić się chłodna, wyszedł z niej, a obok od razu pojawiła się służąca, która pomogła mu się osuszyć i założyć jasną tunikę. Następnie zajęła się jego włosami, układając je i – ku niezadowoleniu szatyna – wplatając w nie kwiaty. Tym razem jednak nie miał zamiaru się kłócić.  
\- Wyglądasz ślicznie – Jay lustrowała wzrokiem swojego syna. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech i widać było, że jest tym wszystkim podekscytowana. Niestety on nie był w stanie cieszyć się tak jak jego matka. Kobieta chwyciła go pod ramię i wyszli z sypialni chłopaka. Na tarasie i plaży wszystko już było przygotowane do zaślubin. Domownicy, jak i całe plemię Potestatem znajdowali się na tarasie i schodach. Stali rozstąpieni, tworząc przejście na plażę, gdzie stał już Harry, razem z miejscowym kapłanem, który miał dokonać ich zaślubin.  
\- Już czas – stanęła przed synem, całując go w czoło – Powodzenia kochanie – ruszyła w dół schodów, gdzie zatrzymała się przy Danie i dziewczynkach. Po przeciwnej stronie stała Anne, z Gemmą i Michałem.   
Ruszył do przodu, czując jak trzęsą mu się ręce, a serce zbyt mocno bije. Było mu niedobrze i naprawdę miał ochotę uciec. Nie chciał tego, nie czuł się gotowy na zakładanie własnej rodziny. Zwłaszcza z osobą, którą ledwie znał. To było zbyt wcześnie, zbyt szybko. Podczas całej uroczystości czuł się jak w transie. Kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Bezmyślnie powtarzał słowa, wpatrując się tępo w kawałek błękitnego nieba, widoczny ponad ramieniem kędzierzawego. Ocknął się dopiero w momencie, gdy ciepłe usta naparły na jego.   
Przyjęcie, na którym świętowali zaślubiny obywało się na plaży, aby wszyscy mogli się pomieścić. Louis siedział przy boku Harry’ego, którego dłoń spoczywała na jego udzie, co jakiś czas lekko go ściskając. Kilka metrów dalej grano plemienną muzykę, do której co poniektórzy tańczyli. W tym czasie reszta siedziała na materacach i poduszkach, zajadając się przygotowanym jedzeniem, bądź składali małżeństwu dary lub hołd swojemu Alfie i jego omedze – który po poślubieniu głównego Alfy zyskał tytuł Luny.   
Także do Louisa i Harry’ego co chwilę podchodziła jedna ze służek, z tacą, na której było jedzenie. Szatyn jednak za każdym razem odmawiał zjedzenia czegokolwiek, w końcu jednak zauważył to Harry.   
\- Wszystko dobrze?   
\- Tak – skłamał, posyłając mu fałszywy uśmiech.   
\- Na pewno? Nic nie jesz – widział, jak jego twarz się marszczy w niepokoju.   
\- Po prostu… - zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, aby nie wyszło na to, że tego nie chciał, że jest nieszczęśliwy – Tyle się dzieje, trochę się stresuję. Wiesz to dużo i do tego szybko.  
\- Rozumiem – nachylił się, całując szatyna w skroń – Jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby coś zjadł. Potrzebujesz siły, a kto wie, czy nie ma tam kogoś – położył dużą dłoń na płaskim brzuchu omegi – kto również potrzebuje pożywienia.   
\- Tak – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale czuł, że wyszedł mu grymas. Nie podobało mu się to co powiedział Harry. Miał nadzieję, że nie jest w ciąży, na razie nie chciał dzieci. Nie czuł się gotowy. Mimo to, tak jak jego alfa prosił, sięgnął po trochę owoców, kiedy następnym razem podeszła do niego służąca z tacą.  
Louis odetchnął z ulga, kiedy to wszystko dobiegło końca. Miał już dość bycia w tłumie, w centrum zainteresowania. Chciał się ukryć i pobyć sam, chociaż wiedział, że to nie możliwe. Nawet jeśli w końcu znajdzie się w namiocie, będzie tam z Harrym.  
Plemię kędzierzawego, jakiś czas temu wróciło do obozu, przy okazji zabierając ze sobą część rzeczy szatyna. Został tylko Harry, aby mieć na oku szatyna. Stali na placu przed rezydencją i dopiero teraz w omegę uderzyło, że prawdopodobnie to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi to miejsce. Już tu nie wróci. Także przez dłuższy czas nie zobaczy swojej rodziny, nie będzie ich obok niego. Czuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy, będzie tęsknił i to bardzo. Od jutra zacznie żyć w nowym miejscu, z nowymi ludźmi. Bał się tego.   
\- Kochanie – twarz szatyna była obejmowana przez drobne dłonie jego matki – Jestem z ciebie taka dumna – widział wzruszenie w jej oczach.  
\- Ja również – głos zabrał Dan – Dzięki tobie odzyskamy nasz dom – jego duża dłoń znalazła się na ramieniu Louisa – Do zobaczenia za kilka miesięcy, mam taką nadzieję.  
Louis skinął głową, słabo się uśmiechając. Pożegnał się z siostrami, co było dość trudne. Był z nimi silnie związany, nawet z Lottie, chociaż ich relacje lekko się ochłodziły. Dołączył do Harry’ego, który pomógł mu wspiąć się na jasną klacz – prezent otrzymany od kędzierzawego z okazji zaślubin. Alfa zasiadł na własnym koniu i skinął głową na pożegnanie, nim ruszył w kierunku wyjazdu. Louis ostatni raz spojrzał na rodzinę i dom, nim poprowadził konia za Harrym.  
*****  
Mógł się tego spodziewać, to było do przewidzenia. Mimo wszystko tliła się w nim iskierka nadziei, że po przybyciu do obozu będzie mógł iść spać. Harry jednak miał inne plany. Gdy tylko płachta namiotu za nimi opadła, przycisnął do siebie drobne ciało szatyna i zaatakował jego usta. Chwile później ubrania z ich ciał zniknęły, a oni znaleźli się na łóżku. To nie było to czego chciał, jednak nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Po za tym bał się, jakby mógłby zareagować Harry, gdyby mu domówił. Dlatego teraz znajdował się na czworakach, a Harry wchodził w niego wykonując szybkie ruchy biodrami. Zaciskał zęby i przygryzał wargę, starając się nie krzyczeć z bólu. Skłamałby mówiąc, że to było przyjemne. Harry ponownie nie zadbał o przygotowanie szatyna, wchodząc w niego od razu, po tym jak pozbyli się ubrań. Tym razem jednak ból nie znikał, nie miał już gorączki, więc pożądanie nie władało jego ciałem, a nie potrafił się podniecić w takiej sytuacji. Poczuł jak węzeł alfy się w rozwija i zostaje wypełniony spermą. Opadli na łóżko i szatyn poczuł, jak gorące i spocone ciało Harry’ego przywiera do jego pleców.   
\- Moja mała, cudowna omega – złożył pocałunek na znaku połączenia, obejmując szatyna ramieniem w talii. Louis nic nie powiedział, ani się nie ruszył. Leżał, tępo wpatrując się w swoją skrzynię, w której znajdowały się jego rzeczy. Jakiś czas później kędzierzawy z niego wyszedł, tym samym szatyn poczuł ulgę, kiedy to wszystko się skończyło. Harry dość szybko zasnął, cicho pochrapując, Louis jednak nie mógł. Zbyt wiele lęków i myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, co nie pozwalało mu zasnąć. Sen nadszedł dopiero nad ranem i nie trwał długo.   
*****  
Dzień po zaślubinach, zaczęli się pakować i ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Ich pierwszym celem był port na południu w niewielkim miasteczku Piscis – to powinno im zająć około 2-3 miesięcy, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że zbliżał się termin porodu Gemmy, miało to trwać dłużej. Kolejna część podróż miała odbywać się na statkach, którymi mieli dotrzeć do Pier – kolejne 2-3 miesiące. Ostatnim etapem było dotarcie w okolice Sole Mundi, i to miało trwać 1-2 miesiące. To wtedy miało się zacząć najgorsze – walka o władzę.   
To był dziesiąty dzień podróży. Louis jechał obok Harry’ego, co nie specjalnie podobało się szatynowi. Nudził się. Kędzierzawy poświęcał mu niewiele czasu, głównie milczał, albo rozmawiał z Liamem i Jeffem, którzy jechali obok nich. Louis wolałby jechać z tyłu z Niallem, albo Anne. Przynajmniej mógłby porozmawiać. Dodatkowo chciał zejść z Alby – swojej klaczy, i rozprostować nogi, plus słońce, które grzało wcale mu nie pomagało.   
\- Harry – Michał pojawił się obok nich, na którego zielonooki od razu zwrócił uwagę – Gemma potrzebowałaby przerwy.  
\- W porządku – skinął – niedaleko jest potok, więc jak tylko się tam znajdziemy to zatrzymamy się tam i zostaniemy do jutra.   
Louis ucieszył się słysząc te słowa. Naprawdę miał już dość jazdy konnej i podróży, nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, jak pozostała część plemienia, więc znosił to o wiele gorzej.   
\- Lou – szatyn poczuł dużą dłoń, na swoim udzie – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Trochę zmęczony, ale jest w porządku.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową słysząc te słowa.   
Niedługo później znaleźli się na miejscu i Louis poczuł się cudownie, kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi. Parę minut później siedział w cieniu wielkiego drzewa, razem z Niallem i małą Holly. Pozostałe omegi, jak i damskie bety, również znalazły dla siebie miejsce na chwilę odpoczynku. W tym czasie alfy i męskie bety rozkładali obóz.   
\- Lubi cię – niebieskie oczy blondyna śledziły ruchy dziecka, które raczkowało w kierunku Louisa – I to bardzo.   
Szatyn uśmiechnął się do Holly, biorąc ją na ręce, kiedy ta próbowała się po nim wspinać.   
\- Pasuje ci dziecko – szeroki uśmiech gościł na twarzy Nialla – Będziecie z Harrym, wspaniałymi rodzicami.  
\- Harry chyba przez cały czas do tego dąży – odwrócił głowę, wzrokiem szukając swojego alfy. Razem z Jeffem rozkładali namiot, należący do Anne. Obserwował jak jego mięsnie się poruszają, podczas pracy przy składaniu stelażu.   
\- Nie wydajesz się z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy – jego serce mocno zabiło, kiedy okazało się, że Niall to zauważył.   
\- To wszystko tak szybko się dzieje – od dawna odczuwał potrzebę, aby z kimś porozmawiać, dlatego postanowił zaufać blondynowi i powiedzieć mu jak się czuje – Praktycznie się nie znamy, a jesteśmy połączenie. Nie czuję się jeszcze gotowy na dziecko. Po za tym, noce… - nie wiedział czy powinien o tym mówić. To było dla niego zbyt prywatne i intymne.   
\- Louis – Niall położył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna – Jeśli nie chcesz nie mów. Ale jeśli coś cię trapi i chcesz o tym powiedzieć, to zapewniam cię, że cała rozmowa pozostanie między nami.   
\- Czy… - powiedzieć czy nie? Ciągle nie był przekonany – Czy u ciebie też tak wygląda…seks?  
\- Tak, czyli jak? – nie wiedział co dokładnie ma na myśli Louis.   
\- Szybki, szorstki…bolesny – dodał ciszej. Widział jak duże stają się oczy jego nowego przyjaciela, a na twarzy pojawia się strach.  
\- Lou – przysunął się do szatyna. Omega zauważył, że blondyn nagle zaczął się zachowywać ostrożniej wobec niego – Czy Harry cię krzywdzi?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział zbyt szybko, przez co blondyn nie wydawał się w pełni przekonany – To znaczy…to nie jest przyjemne, nie dla mnie, ale nie jestem pewny czy Harry jest tego świadom. U ciebie też to tak wygląda?  
\- Um…nie – czuł się niepewnie mówiąc to, wiedząc, że jego życie erotyczne wygląda inaczej.  
\- Harry jest moim pierwszym. Nie mam porównania do innych związków, ale nie sądzę, aby to tak miało wyglądać. Pierwszy raz…cóż wyglądał podobnie, jednak miałem wtedy gorączkę, więc sam tego pragnąłem i inaczej to wszystko odbierałem. Nie potrafię się podniecić, czerpać z tego wszystkiego przyjemność, kiedy Harry po prostu rzuca mnie na łóżko i… - przerwał, orientując się, że chyba trochę za bardzo się rozgadał. Jego policzki zapłonęły, a wzrok uciekł na kolana (z których jakiś czas temu zniknęła Holly, wracając do swojej mamy).  
\- Może porozmawiaj z nim? – zaproponował – Wiem, że znacie się krótko i możesz nie do końca w to wierzyć, ale Harry’emu na tobie zależy i nie chce, abyś cierpiał.   
\- Może – mruknął – Ja po prostu…pierwszy raz mam alfę. Nie znam go jeszcze zbyt dobrze, nie wiem na ile mogę sobie pozwolić. Wiem, że są tacy, którzy traktują swoje omegi jak przedmioty i nie lubią, kiedy mają one swoje własne zdanie, kiedy im się sprzeciwiają.   
\- Harry nie jest taki – zapewnił go – Wiem, że patrząc się na reputację, jaka o nim krąży, ciężko ci uwierzyć. Może i jest w tym wiele prawdy, jednak głównie odnosi się do niego, jako wojownika. Uwierz mi, jest cudowny dla osób, na których mu zależy.   
\- Dzięki Ni – uśmiechnął się lekko do przyjaciela. Naprawdę potrzebował takiej rozmowy. Czuł jak ciężar, który od jakiegoś czasu na nim spoczywał, lekko zelżał. Mimo to czekała go jeszcze rozmowa z mężem.   
*****  
Po rozmowie z Niallem i przemyśleniach, które później nastąpiły, Louis postanowił powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym co czuje. Zmierzch już dawno zapadł, a jedynym źródłem światła w namiocie było kilka świec rozstawionych na skrzyniach przy łóżku. Harry poszedł jeszcze zerknąć na ich konie, aby się upewnić, że są przywiązane i znajdują się w bezpiecznym miejscu oraz je nakarmić.   
Louis był zmęczony i chciał spać, jednak zależało mu by porozmawiać ze swoim alfą, póki ma odwagę. Mimo to opadające powieki były coraz cięższe i trudniejsze do uniesienia. Łóżko po całonocnej podróży na koniu, wydawało się wyjątkowo wygodne. Nic nie poradził, że chwilę później zaczął zasypiać. Był bliski snu, kiedy poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie się za nim, przytulając się do jego pleców.   
\- Harry? – mruknął zaspany, lekko się wybudzając. Odwrócił głowę, chcąc spojrzeć na alfę.   
\- Śpij kochanie – pocałował mniejszego w policzek – To był męczący dzień.   
Tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Harrym, ale nie miał siły. Sen był silniejszy, dlatego z zamiarem porozmawiania z kędzierzawym następnego dnia, położył głowę na poduszce i chwilę później spał.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni również nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Harrym, zawsze coś mu przeszkadzało – nie wiedzieli się prawie cały dzień i szatyn spał, kiedy alfa przychodził do namiotu, bądź kędzierzawy miał zły humor i bał się odezwać.  
Louis ponownie siedział sam w namiocie nie mając co robić. Nudził się. Harry, razem z kilkoma innymi alfami udał się na polowanie, a mała Holly się rozchorowała, więc Niall nie miał czasu dla przyjaciela musząc zaopiekować się córką. Myślał jeszcze o Anne i Gemmie, ale one także nie miały dla niego zbyt wiele czasu.   
Harry’ego od dłuższego czasu nie było, dochodziło południe, a Louis miał dość siedzenia samemu w namiocie. Musiał się stąd wydostać, inaczej mógłby zwariować – i nie miał tu na myśli tylko namiotu, ale cały obóz. Opuścił namiot i udał się po swoją klacz. Niedaleko znajdowało się jezioro, które zobaczył, gdy tutaj jechali. Jednak na nogach mogłoby mu trochę zejść, a konno dotrze tam szybciej.   
Osiodłał Albe (dopiero niedawno nauczył się robić to prawidłowo) i wspiął się na jej grzbiet. Ciągnąc za lejce skierował klacz we właściwy kierunek i dał jej znak, aby ruszyła przed siebie. Był w połowie drogi nad jezioro, kiedy usłyszał za sobą galopującego konia. Chwilę później ktoś zaczął krzyczeć jego imię. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając przed ramię.   
\- Louis! – w jego stronę, na swoim koniu pędził Greg - beta, który odwoził go do domu, po tym jak skończyła się jego gorączka.   
\- Hej Greg – uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc znajomą twarz.   
\- Louis, co ty robisz?  
\- Chcę się dostać nad pobliskie jezioro – wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc w tym nic złego i dał znać klaczy, aby ponownie ruszyła – Nudzę się w obozie i muszę chociaż na chwilę się stamtąd wyrwać.   
\- Harry nie będzie zadowolony, że sam wyszedłeś poza obóz – wyrównał się z szatynem.  
\- W takim razie jedź ze mną – zaproponował, jednak szybko się zreflektował – Chyba, że musisz wracać.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Wybiorę się z tobą.   
Louis skinął radośnie głowa, ciesząc cię, że w końcu będzie mógł z kimś porozmawiać. Greg był dobrym słuchaczem, a i szatynowi dobrze słuchało się tego co mówi beta. Rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach i tym co lubią. Kiedy dotarli nad jezioro, zsiedli z koni, przywiązując je do drzewa i dalej rozmawiając, podeszli bliżej wody, by usiąść na brzegu.   
Louis naprawdę miło spędził czas w towarzystwie Grega, ciesząc się, że zdobył nowego przyjaciela. Jednak wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy i nadszedł czas powrotu do obozu, jednak omega miał nadzieję, że jeszcze uda mu się tak dobrze porozmawiać z Gregiem.  
*****  
Harry był wściekły. Miotał się po całym namiocie, próbując niczego nie rozwalić. Jakiś czas temu wrócił z polowania. Miał nadzieję przyjść do namiotu, gdzie zobaczy swojego omegę i będzie mógł z nim spędzić resztę czasu. Nie zastał go jednak w środku i jak się chwilę później dowiedział nikt nie widział szatyna. Był jednocześnie zły i przerażony. Jego omega wyszedł bez jego wiedzy i zgody po za teren obozu, dodatkowo nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Czy to możliwe, aby od niego uciekł? Aż tak źle mu było? Jedyne czego był pewny, to tego, że nic mu nie ma, gdyby było inaczej, poczułby to dzięki ich połączeniu.   
Usłyszał, że na zewnątrz jest jakieś poruszenie, więc wyszedł z namiotu, aby zobaczyć o co chodzi. Do jego uszu zaczęły docierać rozmowy, ale jedyne co udało mu się wyłapać to „Louis” i „Greg”. Skierował się do wjazdu do obozu, gdzie było największe zbiorowisko. Akurat jego omega, jak i beta schodzili z koni. Poczuł jak wściekłość zaczyna go coraz mocniej palić. Jego omega opuścił sam granice obozu, a jeden z jego najbardziej zaufanych bet towarzyszył mu, zamiast powstrzymać go przed wyjściem. Na twarzy Louisa i Grega gościły szerokie uśmiechy, jednak zniknęły, gdy dostrzegli wściekłego alfę idącego na nich.   
\- Ty – warknął, pozwalając swojej wewnętrznej alfie przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Skoczył do bety, pchając go. Greg zatoczył się, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się złapać równowagę.   
\- Harry – z ust szatyna wydobył się pisk, kiedy zobaczył jak zachowuje się jego alfa. Ten jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagę.   
\- Gdzie zabrałeś moją omegę – warknął, dając szczególny nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.   
\- J-ja… - stresował się. Chodź był wyższy od Harry’ego, to jednak był betą, dodatkowo podlegającym kędzierzawemu – B-byliśmy nad jeziorem. Louis się wymknął i… - pięści alfy zacisnęły się na koszuli Grega.   
\- W takim razie, twoim zadaniem było go sprowadzić do obozu. Nie wolno mu opuszczać tego miejsca, bez mojej wiedzy i zgody – szarpał przestraszonego mężczyznę.   
\- Harry – Louis podbiegł do niech i próbował odsunąć swojego męża od Grega – Harry, proszę cię – omega zatoczył się, kiedy kędzierzawy go pchnął i nie upadł tylko dzięki Liamowi, który stał obok.   
\- P-przepraszam – wydukał beta.  
\- Harry, błagam cię – w niebieskich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Jeszcze nie wiedział swojego alfy w takim stanie. Był przerażony, dodatkowo bał się, że Harry zrobi krzywdę Gregowi. W końcu zielonooki ostatni raz pchnął betę, który tym razem upadł na ziemię. Odwrócił się w kierunku omegi, a w jego oczach ciągle płonęła wściekłość.  
\- Harry… - chciał się zbliżyć do męża, jednak zatrzymał się słysząc jego słowa.  
\- Nie chce cię teraz widzieć Louis – jego głos był ziemny i twardy – Idź do namiotu.  
\- Ale… - chciał wszystko wyjaśnić, przeprosić alfę i mieć nadzieję, że ten mu wybaczy. Nie podobał mu się wściekły Harry i nie chciał, aby był na niego zły.  
\- Już – użył głosu alfy, na co wewnętrzna omega Louis zadrżała, sprawiając, że szatyn skulił się lekko. Posłał przepraszające spojrzenie Gregowi, nim odwrócił się i ze spuszczoną głową oraz łzami spływającymi po policzkach skierował się do namiotu.  
*****  
Nie spotkał Harry’ego przez następne trzy dni. Miał zakaz wychodzenia z namiotu, z kolei Harry od jego ataku złości, nie pojawił się w ich „domu”. Był zaniepokojony tym, co robił Harry, gdzie był i z kim? Co jeśli zabawia się teraz z innymi omegami, co jeśli chce mieć inną omegę? Nie to, żeby kochał kędzierzawego, to było za wcześnie, aby mówić o miłości, jednak lubił go i póki co dość pozytywnie prezentował się szatynowi. Nie chciał, aby Harry go zostawiał. Jeszcze niedawno marzyłby o tym, jednak coś się zmieniło. Już nie chciał być sam. Chciał mieć alfę, nie on chciał Harry’ego za alfę.   
Po założeniu jednej z koszul Harry’ego (jak później odkrył, miał ich o wiele więcej niż tylko jedną), w których lubił spać, skierował się do łóżka. Wdrapał się na nie i nachylił nad pobliską skrzynię, gdzie stały zapalone świece. Chciał je zgasić, jednak w tym momencie do namiotu wpadł jego alfa.  
\- Harry – był zaskoczony, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że widzi mężczyznę. Jednak to szybko zniknęło, gdy ujrzał w oczach męża złość. Może nie była ona tak duża, jak ta z przed kilku dni, jednak wciąż była. Jego serce mocno zabiło, a żołądek skręcił się z nerwów. Nie podobało mu się to.  
Alfa skoczył na łóżko, przyciągając do siebie Louisa i atakując jego usta. Pocałunek był mocny i szorstki, co bardzo nie podobało się szatynowi. Duże dłonie wkradły się pod koszulę, podciągając ją do góry. Omega wiedział do czego to prowadzi. Nie, nie chciał tego. Zwłaszcza, że Harry był ciągle zły i bał się, że przez to będzie bolało bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zacisnął mocno powieki, czując jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Czuł jak Harry się porusza, więc domyślił się, że pozbywa się własnych ubrań. Chwilę później poczuł mocny uściska na swoich udach, które zostały rozszerzone. Jego ciało było zesztywniałe i miał wrażenie, jakby trząsł się ze strachu. Czekał na moment, kiedy alfa w niego wejdzie. Zagryzł mocno wargę, czując główkę penisa, która trąciła jego wejście. Niestety nic to nie dało, gdy tylko Harry znalazł się w nim, wypuścił z siebie krótki szloch bólu. Alfa od razu się zatrzymał.   
\- Lou? – omega lekko zadrżał słysząc ton męża – zmartwiony i delikatny. Szatyn uchylił powieki, dostrzegając niepokój na twarzy mężczyzny – Co się dzieje?  
\- N-nic – bał się, że zaraz nastrój zielonookiego się zmieni i znów pojawi się zimny i szorstki Harry. Wolał nie ryzykować.  
\- Kłamiesz – ostrożnie wysunął się z drobnej omegi, siadając obok i spoglądając w dół w załzawione oczy małżonka – Louis martwię się, co się stało?  
\- J-ja – dolna warga zaczęła mu drżeć. Podciągnął się, aby usiąść – T-to boli – wyszlochał – J-ja nie chcę…tego.  
\- Louis, co ty mówisz? – słowa małżonka lekko go zestresowały. Louis nie chciał się z nim kochać? Czy coś z nim było nie tak? Czy brzydził się niego?  
\- Harry – wytarł łzy z policzków, biorąc głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić – Byłeś pierwszym alfą, z którym spędziłem gorączkę, z którą spędziłem mój pierwszy raz. I chodź nie mam doświadczenia seksualnego, zawsze myślałem, że inaczej to będzie wyglądać.   
\- Inaczej?  
\- Będziesz delikatny, odpowiednio się mną zajmiesz, nie skrzywdzisz mnie – dodał ciszej, ale Harry i tak to usłyszał - W ogóle nie czerpię przyjemności z naszego stosunku. Tylko gdy miałem gorączkę, ale wtedy była trochę inna sytuacja. To co robisz jest szorstkie i szybkie, i…sprawia mi to ból.   
\- Skrzywdziłem cię – te słowa huczały w jego głowie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że skrzywdził własną omegę, zranił swojego Louisa. Nigdy to nie było jego planem – Tak bardzo mi przykro kochanie – chwycił drobne dłonie, w swoje duże – Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiedziałem, że tego potrzebujesz. Ja… - zastanawiał się czy powinien o tym mówić, ale ostatecznie zaryzykował – Wcześniej gdy byłem z omegą, nie zwracałem na to uwagi. One też się nie skarżyły, wręcz przeciwnie same chciały.  
Louis poczuł dziwne ukłucie w okolicach serca, kiedy usłyszał, że Harry był z innymi omegami. Chociaż to było dość oczywiste, w końcu był dorosłym alfą, przywódcą plemienia, który miał swoje potrzeby. Mimo to i tak poczuł się zraniony, a jego mąż to zauważył.   
\- Louis, przysięgam ci, że miałem omegi tylko w okresie rui – zapewnił go. Nie sądził, aby wiele to dało, ale mimo to chciał, by szatyn o tym wiedział.   
\- Jest dobrze – mruknął.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie jest. Krzywdziłem cię, sprawiałem ci ból – Louis widział w zielonych tęczówkach, że alfę to trapi.   
\- To nie twoja wina – próbował go przekonać – Mogłem coś powiedzieć, ale siedziałem cicho – nie chciał, aby mężczyzna czuł się winny.  
\- Mimo to, jako twój alfa powinienem zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak – pokręcił głową – Nie jestem dobrym alfą.  
\- Harry – przysunął się do mężczyzny i ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie, unosząc ją lekko by móc spojrzeć w zielone oczy – Jesteś naprawdę cudownym alfą, jednak dla nas obojga to jest nowe. Z czasem będzie lepiej – uśmiechnął się lekko. Chciał tymi słowami nie tylko przekonać męża, ale i siebie.   
\- Jesteś cudowny Lou – jego usta również ułożyły się w uśmiechu, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki – Moja wspaniała, mała omega – nachylił się, łącząc ich usta w czułem pocałunku.  
Serce Louisa od razu rozpoczęło swój szaleńczy bieg. Powoli ich pocałunku zaczęły się zmieniać w bardziej namiętne i pełne pasji. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz Harry go tak całował, nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle, kiedykolwiek tak było. Zarzucił ręce na kark mężczyzny, czując jak duże dłonie dotykają jego pleców. Gładziły ciepłą skórę omegi, wywołując u niego przyjemne dreszcze. Chwilę później zjechały na pośladki szatyna, lekko je ściskając, a z pomiędzy wąskich warg uciekł jęk. Louis czuł jak w dole jego brzucha kumuluje się ciepło, które rozprzestrzenia się i rozgrzewa jego całe ciało.   
\- Zajmę się tobą, dobrze? – alfa mruknął, nim przyssał się do szyi omegi. Całował, przygryzał i ssał gładką skórę, na dłużej zatrzymując się przy znaku połączenia. Oddech mniejszego stał się głębszy, a ciało mocniej drżało. Czuł się niesamowicie, po raz pierwszy tak się czuł. Podniecie krążyło po jego ciele. Z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej twardy, a jego pośladki robiły się wilgotne.   
Harry odsunął się od omegi, ściągając z niego swoją koszulę. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak wyglądał w niej niezwykle gorąco, jednak w tej chwili chciał go nago. Chciał mieć dostęp, do każdego fragmentu skóry małego omegi. Louis był idealny. Przywarł swoimi rozgrzanymi ustami do obojczyka chłopaka, zostawiając na nim kolejny ślad.  
\- Jesteś idealny kochanie – głos alfy był głęboki i zachrypnięty. Składał pocałunki na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu młodego omegi. Szczególną uwagę poświęcał brzuchowi, mając nadzieję, że w krótce będzie tam mieszkało jego szczenię. Louis czuł jak jego skóra płonie w miejscach, gdzie została dotknięta przez dłonie lub usta kędzierzawego.   
\- H-Harry – skomlał. Louis czuł jak z tego wszystkiego, kręci mu się w głowie i zaczyna brakować mu tchu.   
\- Shhhh… - złożył lekki pocałunek na opuchniętych i zaróżowionych wargach. Jego duża dłoń przesunęła się do pośladków szatyna. Lekko ścisnął jednego z nich, nim wsunął rękę pomiędzy nie – Jesteś już taki gotowy dla mnie – wymruczał w usta omegi, czując jak mokry już jest – Tym razem zrobię to poprawnie – zapewnił swojego partnera, delikatni wsuwając w niego pierwszy palec – Wszystko będzie dobrze, rozluźnij się – pogładził udo mniejszego, czując jak ten się spiął. Powoli i ostrożnie rozciągał omegę, składając pocałunki i znacząc skórę na jego udach. Chciał, aby Louis czuł się jak najlepiej.   
\- M-myślę, że j-już – wysapał szatyn – Chcę c-cię – skomlał, wyciągając ręce w kierunku alfy, aby móc go objąć.   
\- Jesteś pewny? – uniósł się, wyrównując swoją twarz z tą Louisa.  
\- Tak – skinął. Drugi raz nie trzeba było mu powtarzać. Nakierował swojego członka na wejście omegi i powoli w niego wchodził. Uważnie obserwował twarz młodszego, chcąc wychwycić na niej każdą oznakę dyskomfortu. Harry dał mu chwilę, aby mógł się przyzwyczaić i dopiero, kiedy chłopak skinął głową, zaczął się powoli poruszać. Z każdą chwilą jego ruchy były coraz szybsze. Louis owinął swoje nogi, dookoła bioder alfy, wbijając pięty w jego pośladki, tym samym pozwalając, abym ten wszedł głębiej. Przeciągły jęk wydostał się z ust szatyna, kiedy jego prostata po raz pierwszy została trącona. Czuł jak ciepło w jego podbrzuszu wzrasta i wiedział, że niewiele mu brakuje do uwolnienia.   
\- A-alfa – skomlał. Ramiona miał owinięte dookoła karku mężczyzny. Twarz kędzierzawego była ukryta w ramieniu omegi, gdzie co chwilę lekko przygryzał zrumienioną i spoconą skórę.   
\- Już prawie – warknął, utrzymując stały rytm pchnięć. Czuł jak jego penis nabrzmiewa, a knot zaczyna się rozwijać.   
Pierwszy doszedł Louis, brudząc ich brzuchy i krzycząc tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie w całym obozie było ich słychać. Zaraz po tym głębokie warkniecie wydostało się z gardła Harry’ego, kiedy doszedł w swojej omedze.   
Złożył pocałunek na czole Louisa, nim owinął swoje ramiona dookoła jego ciała i zmienił ich pozycję. Nie chciał przygnieść szatyna, więc położył się na plecach, a drobna omega spoczywała na jego ciele.   
\- To było niesamowite – niebieskooki głęboko oddychał, chcąc unormować oddech – Dziękuję alfa – uniósł głowę, chcąc spojrzeć na twarz swojego partnera.  
\- To ja ci dziękuję – duża dłoń spoczęła na plecach omegi i błądziła po rozgrzanej skórze – Za to, że mi powiedziałeś. Nie chciałem cię ranić.  
\- Wiem – splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej alfy i oparł na nich podbródek. Leżeli tak, dopóki ich oddechy się nie uspokoiły, a knot kędzierzawego nie zmniejszył. Szatyn zszedł z alfy, kładąc się przy jego boku, od razu czując ciepłą rękę owijającą się dookoła jego talii.  
\- Harry – przygryzł wargę, nie będą pewnym, czy powinien zadać pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie.   
\- Tak?   
\- Czy…czy ty ciągle jesteś na mnie zły, za opuszczenie obozu?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Już dawno mi przeszło, ale uznałem, że potrzebujesz kary, więc przez kilka dni nie pojawiałem się w namiocie.   
\- A-ale dzisiaj… - skoro nie był na niego zły, to czemu widział wściekłość w jego oczach, kiedy przyszedł wieczorem?  
\- Wiem – westchnął – przepraszam. Po prostu dowiedziałem się o czymś, co wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.  
\- Aż tak złe to było?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Wręcz przeciwnie. Niall jest w ciąży – dodał, widząc, że jego omega ciągle nie rozumie.   
\- Oh – zaskoczyła go ta informacja, jednak cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciela – T-to wspaniale. Dlaczego ta informacja cię tak zdenerwowała?  
\- Po prostu…nie to głupie – pokręcił głową, zarzucając ramię na twarz .  
\- Harry, powiedz – odsunął jego rękę – Co się stało?  
\- Zayn i Niall spodziewają się już drugiego dziecka, podczas gdy nam się nie udaje. Tak bardzo chcę mieć potomstwo – ułożył dużą dłoń na płaskim brzuchu szatyna – Dlaczego nam się nie udaje? Poczułem tak potworną zazdrość i pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy to przyjść tu i cię zapłodnić. Przepraszam.   
\- Harry – pomimo tego, że w duchu cieszył się, że jeszcze nie jest w ciąży, było mu żal alfy – Za bardzo tym się przejmujesz – wyciągnął rękę i wsunął dłoń w jego loki, przeczesując je.  
\- Chcę mieć dziecko – wyglądał w tym momencie tak krucho i bezbronnie.  
\- I będziesz mieć – zapewnił – Hazz, od niedawna jesteśmy razem. Nie minął nawet miesiąc. W swoim czasie będziemy mieli pierwsze dziecko.  
\- Pierwsze? – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz alfy.  
\- Mam dużo rodzeństwa i sam chcę mieć 3 lub 4 dzieci.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – przybliżył się i cmoknął opuchnięte usta omegi.   
*****  
Gemma była coraz bliżej rozwiązania, dlatego Harry kilka dni później zadecydował, że robią kilkutygodniową przerwę. Na tyle długą, aby jego siostra mogła urodzić i dojść do siebie po porodzie. Louis nie ukrywał, że jemu było to na rękę. Naprawdę miał dość ciągłego podróżowania na koniu. Wyjątkami były tylko dni, gdy zbliżali się do jakichś miast. Wtedy zatrzymywali się na kilka godzin, aby uzupełnić niektóre zapasy. Harry wtedy często szedł z Louisem na targ i kupował omedze niewielkie prezenty w postaci biżuterii lub ubrań. Ich relacje z każdym dniem były coraz lepsze, stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi. Momentami Louis miał wrażenie, że powoli zakochuje się w swoim alfie – chociaż może to nie było tylko wrażenie. Doszli również do porozumienia w sprawie wycieczek szatyna po za obóz. Początkowo alfa nie chciał się zgodzić, ale kiedy Louis zaczął mu marudzić, że się potwornie nudzi, kiedy jego nie ma pobliżu, a inni muszą się zająć swoimi sprawami, zgodził się. Jednak warunkiem było, aby nie opuszczał obozu sam i, co ucieszyło szatyna, zaproponował, aby Greg wtedy go pilnował.   
*****  
Uchylił powieki, a do jego uszu zaczęły dochodzi dźwięki z po za namiotu, które mówiły mu, że obóz powoli się budzi. Wiedział, że za chwilę sam będzie musiał wstać, ale starał się ten moment odwlec jak najdalej. Było mu ciepło i miękko. Czuł przy sobie ciało alfy, przylegające do jego pleców i ramię owinięte dookoła jego talii. Zapach Harry’ego otaczał go z każdej strony. Uwielbiał się tak budzić, czuł się wtedy niezwykle bezpieczny.   
\- Dzień dobry, piękny – głęboki, ochrypły głos rozbrzmiał przy jego uchu, sprawiając, że jego serce mocniej zabiło, a w brzuchu pojawiło się przyjemne trzepotanie.   
\- Dzień dobry – odwrócił głowę, chcąc spojrzeć na swojego męża. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki. Nachylił się nad szatynem i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Czas wstawać – wymruczał w jego usta, nim ponownie go cmoknął, po czym próbował wstać. Jednak utrudnił mu to Louis, który odwrócił się na plecy, owijając swoje ramiona dookoła szyi małżonka.   
\- Nieeee – jęknął niezadowolony – Chcę zostać, tu mi tak dobrze.  
\- Lou – zaśmiał się, ponownie próbując wstać, jednak ponownie mu to utrudniono. Tym razem, szatyn owinął jeszcze nogi dookoła jego bioder.  
\- Harry, proszę – mruknął, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Skarbie – mruknął, sprawiając, że po ciele omegi przeszedł dreszcz – Bardzo chętnie bym z tobą został i zadbał o ciebie – przygryzł płatek jego ucha, ściskając przy tym jędrny pośladek, na co szatyn pisnął – Jednak mam dzisiaj wiele do zrobienia – pocałował Louisa, nim wyplątał się z jego objęć. Spotkało się to z jękiem niezadowolenia.   
\- Znowu mnie zostawiasz? – szatyn mruczał smutno w poduszkę. Śledził wzrokiem swojego alfę, który zakładał spodnie.   
\- Kochanie – przysiadł na moment na łóżku – Muszę iść, wiesz o tym.  
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął smutno – Ale będę tęsknić.  
\- Ja też – schylił się i pocałował znak połączenia i poczuł jak ciało jego omegi lekko się trzęsie. Chwilę później Harry’ego już nie było w namiocie.   
*****  
\- Przepraszam, że znowu cię wyciągnąłem z obozu. Na pewno masz ciekawsze zajęcia, niż pilnowanie mnie.  
Znudzony siedzeniem samemu w obozie, gdyż inni mieli swoje zajęcia, ponownie postanowił wybrać się na małą wycieczkę. Tym razem wybór padł na plażę, która znajdowała się niedaleko miejsca gdzie rozbili obóz. Oczywiście, nie mógł tam jechać sam i jak zawsze towarzyszył mu Greg.   
\- Daj, spokój. To nie problem. Po za tym lubię spędzać z tobą czas.  
Konie były przywiązane do jednego z drzew przy wejściu na plażą, z kolei oni spacerowali brzegiem, a ciepła woda obmywała ich stopy.   
\- Ale Lily chyba nie była z tego powodu zadowolona – przypomniał sobie, reakcję kobiety, kiedy przyszedł spytać się Grega, czy mogliby się gdzieś wybrać – Chyba za mną nie przepada.   
\- To nie prawda – próbował przekonać szatyna, jednak Louis czuł, że kłamie – Po za tym…nie wiem… - wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając.  
\- Co się dzieje? – omega przystanął w miejscu i odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela.   
\- Nie jestem pewny, czy Lily to ta właściwa – przyznał się.  
\- Jak to? – zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi becie – Tak długo jesteście razem. Planujecie ślub.   
\- Pojawił się ktoś – przyznał wprost.  
\- Oh – powoli wszystko zaczynało się mu wyjaśniać – Z-zakochałeś się?  
\- Tak myślę – przytaknął – Nie planowałem tego, zwłaszcza, że bycie razem raczej nie jest nam pisane.   
\- Czemu? Jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na tej osobie, to powinieneś walczyć – przekonywał go. Chciał, aby jego przyjaciel był szczęśliwy.   
\- To nie takie proste – ruszył dalej, wpatrując się w swoje stopy, które pozostawiały ślady na mokrym piasku. Szatyn był zmuszony również iść i dotrzymać mu kroku – Nie jest betą.   
\- Faktycznie, to jakaś przeszkadza. Jednak, jeśli jesteście sobie pisani, to nie powinno mieć to dla was dużego znaczenia. Tego typu związki nie są popularne, ale nie niemożliwe.   
\- A co jeśli jest w związku? – zapytał, czym ponownie zaskoczył Louisa. Szatyn zastanawiał się, w co jego przyjaciel się wpakował.   
\- Jeśli czuje do ciebie to samo, to nie powinno być aż tak ogromnym problemem – wzruszył ramionami. Domyślał się, że w ten sposób może się przyczynić do rozpadu jakiegoś związku, ale jeśli te dwie osoby mają być razem szczęśliwe, to czemu by nie spróbować.  
\- Ty mi to powiedz – omega w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo rozumiał o czym mówi Greg. Co on ma mu powiedzieć? Dopiero po chwili coś zaświtało – Greg, ty…  
\- Kocham cię Lou. Wiem, że nie powinienem. Kiedy cię poznałem wiedziałem kim jesteś, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na moje uczucia – zaczął się tłumaczyć – A ty? Co czujesz?  
\- G-Greg… - nie wiedział co zrobić, jak się zachować, czuł się zagubiony. W jego głowie panował chaos, który utrudniał mu logiczne myślenie.   
\- Louis – zbliżył się do szatyna, ujmując w dłonie drobną twarz - kocham cię – powiedział, nim przycisnął swoje usta do tych omegi.   
\- Nie – tak szybko, jak chłopak się opamiętał odepchnął od siebie betę.   
\- P-przepraszam – odsunął się od omegi, wydając się lekko spanikowanym – Przepraszam Lou, j-ja nie powinienem. Nie wiem co mi odbiło.  
\- Greg, lubię cię. Naprawdę, jednak jesteś dla mnie tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielem. Ja…ja przepraszam jeśli wysyłałem ci mylne sygnały…  
\- Nie Lou, to nie ty – przerwał szatynowi, jednak zamilkł, kiedy ten dał mu znak dłonią, aby pozwolił mu kontynuować.   
\- Jestem z Harrym i…  
\- Kochasz go?  
\- Co? Nie! Nie wiem – pokręcił lekko głową – Na pewno coś do niego czuję, jednak nie wiem czy to już miłość. Przepraszam – czuł się winny. Chociaż wiedział, że nie ma za co.   
\- Nie, w porządku – pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok. W tym momencie nie był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy szatyna.   
\- Wiesz Greg – Louis czuł się skrępowany i miał ochotę płakać – Myślę, że na jakiś czas powinniśmy trochę przystopować z widywaniem się. Chyba na razie zrezygnuję z wycieczek po za obóz. I…myślę, że nie powinieneś całkiem skreślać Lily. Daj jej szansę, może wszystko się ułoży między wami i będzie jak dawniej.   
\- Tak – westchnął smutno – Myślę, że to dobry pomysł.   
\- I lepiej o tym nikomu nie mówić – poprosił Grega – Jeśli Harry się dowie…Oboje wiemy, jak mógłby zareagować.  
\- Tak – westchnął – Mógłby mnie zabić – próbował zażartować, jednak od razu tego pożałował. Louis posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie.   
\- Powinniśmy wracać – nie czekając na betę, zaczął się kierować do koni. Wspiął się na Albę i ruszył do obozu. Chwilę później dogonił go Greg. Cała ich podróż odbyła się w krępującej ciszy. Harry stał w wejściu do obozu, razem z Nickiem i Zaynem (z którymi prawdopodobnie rozmawiał), i gdy tylko Louis go zauważył, przyspieszył, zatrzymując się dopiero przy alfie. Czuł silną potrzebę trzymania się blisko swojego męża.   
Harry widząc swoją omegę, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomógł mu zejść z konia. Louis od razu przylgnął do silnego ciała kędzierzawego.   
\- A to co? – zaśmiał się, zaskoczony zachowaniem szatyna.  
\- Tęskniłem – mruknął w jego pierś.   
\- Ja też – zanurzył twarz w miękkich włosach i pocałował chłopaka w głowę.   
\- Jestem zmęczony – powiedział, ciągle mocno wtulając się w ciało alfy.  
\- Chcesz się położyć? – zaproponował.  
\- Tak, ale z tobą – uniósł głowę, a duże błękitne oczy spoczęły na twarzy Harry’ego.   
\- Louis… - westchnął i szatyn wiedział co to oznacza. Odmówi mu.  
\- Proszę…alfa – poczuł jak dłonie kędzierzawego mocniej zaciskają się na jego ciele.   
\- W porządku – zgodził się, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy omegi – Nick mógłbyś? – spytał przyjaciela skinając głową w kierunku klaczy, tym samym dając mu znać, aby ją odprowadził.  
\- Jasne – podszedł do konia, chwytając za lejce i prowadząc go do wyznaczonego miejsca.  
Harry lekko odsunął od siebie Louisa, jednak ciągle go obejmując poprowadził w kierunku ich namiotu. Szatyn zdążył jeszcze zerknąć w kierunku Grega, który kilka metrów dalej, ciągle siedział na swoim koniu i przyglądał się całej sytuacji z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy.   
*****  
Przez kolejne dni Louis starał się unikać części obozu, gdzie znajdował się namiot Grega, nie chcąc się na niego natknąć. Miał świadomość, że to dość głupie zachowanie, jednak nie chciał po raz kolejny oglądać bólu na twarzy przyjaciela. Zresztą prawdopodobnie oboje nie wiedzieliby jak zachować się wobec siebie i byłoby niezręcznie.   
Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Widział, że jego omega rzadko wychodzi z namiotu, a jeśli już to trzyma się niewielkiego obszaru obozu. Dostrzegł również, że nie wybiera się już na wycieczki konne. Było to dziwne i odrobinę niepokoiło alfę. Zwłaszcza, że momentami Louisa dziwnie się zachowywał i czuł, że coś go martwi. Próbował wypytać szatyna o co chodzi, jednak ten za każdym razem zapewnił go, że wszystko jest w porządku i po prostu nie ma ochoty na przejażdżki konne. W końcu jednak odpuścił, jednak ciągle starał się uważniej obserwować swojego omegę.   
*****  
Siedział na dużej poduszce, wciśnięty w bok Harry’ego. Przed nim stał niewielki stoliczek zapełniony owocami, które były ich dzisiejszym śniadaniem. Płachta, odsłaniając wejście do namiotu, była uniesiona, dzięki czemu mieli widok na część obozu.  
Harry podsunął mu do ust kawałek brzoskwini, jednak szatyn odsunął twarz. Miła już dość, czuł się najedzony.   
\- Dość – powiedział, kiedy Harry nie dawał za wygraną.   
\- Lou, musisz jeść.  
\- Zjadłem i jestem pełny – zapewnił, klepiąc się lekko po brzuchu.   
\- Ostatni – poprosił, posyłając szatynowi słodki uśmiech, na co ten mu uległ. Kędzierzawy pocałował skroń mniejszego.  
\- Jak za każdym razem tak będziesz mnie karmił, to utyję – zaśmiał się szatyn.  
\- Wcale nie – ponownie pocałował go w skroń – Po za tym, chcę, żebyś dobrze się odżywał, dla naszego przyszłego maluszka – położył dużą dłoń, na płaskim brzuchu omegi.  
Louis poczuł jak jego serce mocniej zabiło i to wcale nie było spowodowane strachem, czy stresem wynikającym z myśli o dziecku. Wręcz przeciwnie czuł podekscytowanie. Po raz pierwszy złapał się na tym, że chciał dać Harry’emu dziecko. Sam chciał mieć dziecko. W wyobraźni widział, jak cudownym i opiekuńczym ojcem będzie kędzierzawy.   
\- Muszę iść – nie wydawał się szczęśliwy tą myślą, jednak obowiązki go wzywały. Nachylił się całując warki omegi. Były lepkie i smakowały owocami.   
\- Będę tęsknić – mruknął w usta męża.   
\- Lou, wrócę po południu – zaśmiał się na zachowanie ukochanego.  
\- Wiem, ale i tak będę tęsknić – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja też – ostatni raz pocałował omegę i podniósł się, po czym wyszedł z namiotu. Louis obserwował oddalającego się alfę, dopóki nie zniknął mu całkiem z widoku.   
\- Hej Lou – znany mu głos, zwrócił uwagę szatyna. W wejściu stał uśmiechnięty Niall, który na rękach trzymał Holy.  
\- Ni, hej – cieszył się, że widzi swojego przyjaciela. Ostatnio blondyn nie miał dla niego zbyt wiele czasu zajęty opieką nad Holy i złym samopoczuciem spowodowanym ciążą – Wchodź – zaprosił blondyna do środka. Niall wszedł i zajął jedną z poduszek, kładąc córkę na ziemi. Dziewczynka od razu podeszła do Louisa, siadając na jego kolanach. Bardzo polubiła szatyna, zresztą on także uwielbiał małą – Cześć kochanie – cmoknął Holy w policzek, na co ta radośnie pisnęła z szerokim uśmiechem – Brakowało mi spotkań z tobą – tym razem spojrzał na przyjaciela.   
\- Mi też. Wiem, że ostatnio nie miałem dla ciebie za wiele czasu, ale postaram się teraz to zmienić – zapewnił szatyna – Louis… - nagle na twarzy blondyna pojawiła się niepewność – mogę zadać ci pytanie?  
\- Um…jasne – zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony zachowaniem omegi.   
\- Czy wszystko w porządku?   
\- Tak – dalej nie rozumiał o co chodzi Niallowi – Czemu pytasz?  
\- Wiesz… - przygryzł wargę w nerwowym geście – Harry ostatnio rozmawiał z Zaynem i…no, tak jakby…podsłuchałem ją. Harry martwi się o ciebie.  
\- Co?   
\- Widzi, że coś jest nie tak. Zauważył, że trzymasz się blisko niego i namiotu, że już nie jeździsz po za obóz. Mówił, że czasami wydajesz się być czymś zestresowany, jakby coś cię martwiło – wyjaśnił.   
\- Oh… - co prawda Harry pytał się go czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż tak to martwi jego alfę.   
\- Podejrzewa, że coś złego się wydarzyło oraz, że ma to związek z kimś z obozu. Co się stało? Również się martwię.   
\- Greg wyznał mi miłość – wypalił, nim zdążył się zastanowić. Nie powinien tego mówić, w końcu obiecali sobie z betą, że nikt się nie dowie. Jednak poczuł się, jakby niewidoczny ciężar został zdjęty z jego barków.   
\- Co? – tego blondyn się nie spodziewał.  
\- Tylko proszę, ani słowa nikomu – błagalnie wpatrywał się w przyjaciela – Jeśli Harry się dowie…wolę nie myśleć, co wtedy się stanie – pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- W-w porządku – przytaknął.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Ale…Louis, czujesz coś do Grega? – musiał zadać to pytanie. Musiał się dowiedzieć.  
\- Co? Nie – zaprzeczył – Ja lubię go, ale tylko lubię. Nic więcej. I od razu mu to powiedziałem, jednak…  
\- Co? Co się jeszcze wydarzyło? – wiedział, że chłopak coś jeszcze ukrywa.   
\- On…on mnie pocałował – wyrzucił to z siebie – Oczywiście od razu go odepchnąłem i zaznaczyłem, że nic z tego nie będzie. Mam Harry’ego i to z nim planuję życie – zaczął się tłumaczyć, widząc minę blondyna – I powiedziałem, że powinniśmy ograniczyć nasze spotkania.   
\- Kochasz go – stwierdził Niall.  
\- Co? – czy przyjaciel go nie słuchał? Przecież dopiero co mówił, że nie kocha Grega – Oczywiście, że nie! Przecież już ci to…  
\- Mówię o Harrym – przerwał mu – Kochasz Harry’ego.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Jest dla mnie ważny i naprawdę mi z nim dobrze, ale nie wiem, czy to co do niego czuję mogę już nazwać miłością.   
Był przygotowany na to, że Niall od razu zacznie mówić, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. To zaskoczyło szatyna. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której blondyn uważnie przyglądał się Louisowi.   
\- W porządku – w końcu się odezwał, na co szatyn odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się lekko skrępowany.  
\- Widać już brzuszek – wypalił, chcąc zmienić temat. Miał już dość rozmowy o nim, Gregu i Harrym – wyglądasz uroczo.  
\- Dziękuję – wyszczerzył się, kładąc dłoń na niewielkiej wypukłości i lekko ją gładząc – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziemy mieć syna – alfę.  
\- Aż tak bardzo wam na tym zależy?  
\- Cóż…Zayn może tego nie przyzna, ale wiem, że chciałby, aby przynajmniej jedno z jego dzieci było alfą.   
\- Ale może się urodzić dziewczynką.  
\- Tak, ale oboje wiemy, że żeńskie alfy są rzadkością – wyjaśnił – Nie poznałem żadnej żeńskiej alfy, a byłem w naprawdę wielu miejscach.   
\- No tak – mruknął – Chociaż ja znam jedną. Moja młodsza siostra, Fizzy, jest alfą. Jednak masz rację, to bardzo duża rzadkość.  
\- Sam widzisz. Holy ma niespełna rok, ale są podejrzenia, że okaże się betą. Zayn zapewnia mnie, że bez względu na to jakiej płci będą nasze dzieci i kim się okażą, będzie je kochał i dbał o nie. Wiem, że mówi prawdę, widzę jak zakochany jest w Holy, jednak wiem także, że w głębi ducha marzy o alfie - kiedy to mówił jego wzrok uciekł na córkę, która jakiś czas temu zasnęła w ramionach Louisa.   
\- Nie powinieneś się tym tak zamartwiać. Najważniejsze, że Zayn bez względu na to, będzie was kochał i aby maluszek był zdrowy.  
\- Masz rację – teraz na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech – Dziękuję Lou.  
*****  
W końcu nadszedł ten szczególny dzień dla Gemmy i Michała. Na świat przyszedł mały Tommy. Całe plemię było podekscytowane narodzinami nowego członka. Harry od razy zakochał się w swoim siostrzeńcu. Gdy tylko pojawił się u swojej siostry i jej alfy, od razu wziął w ramiona noworodka. To jak jego oczy mocno błyszczały, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, rozczuliło Louisa. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak będzie wyglądać jego alfa, gdy weźmie w ramiona swoje dziecko. Po raz pierwszy szatyn żałował, że nie jest jeszcze w ciąży. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać jego mąż, to chce mu dać jak najwięcej szczeniąt.   
Gemma dość szybko wracały siły po porodzie. Także maluch miał się dobrze, więc Harry postanowił, że w ciągu tygodnia ruszą dalej. Louis nie specjalnie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Podobało mu się tutaj, po za tym nie za bardzo odpowiadał mu podróżniczy tryb życia. Wolałby, aby gdzieś osiedli i już tam zostali. Wiedział, jednak, że to nie możliwe. Harry się na to nie zgodzi, w końcu obiecał coś jego rodzinie.   
\- Harry? – słońce już dawno wstało, a oni parę minut wcześniej się obudzili, jednak było im zbyt dobrze w łóżku, w swoich objęciach, aby się stąd ruszyć.  
\- Hmm? – mruknął, składając lekki pocałunek na ramieniu omegi.  
\- Może wybralibyśmy się razem na plażę? – brakowało mu wypadów po za obóz, jednak ciągle nie czuł się pewnie w towarzystwie Grega. Właśnie dlatego postanowił namówić alfę, aby się z nim wybrał. Plus chciał spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym po za obozem.   
\- Louis… - szatyn znał ten ton. Wiedział, że mężczyzna zaraz mu odmówi, tłumacząc się, że ma pracę.   
\- Proszę – zrobił niewinną minkę, wiedząc, że to często działa – Za kilka dni wyjedziemy. Podoba mi się tu i będę tęsknić za tym miejscem. Po za tym, chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu po za obozem. Alfa, proszę.  
Harry nic nie mógł poradzić, że za każdym razem, gdy szatyn nazywał go tak, czuł jak jego wewnętrza alfa mruczy z przyjemności i jest gotowy dać omedze wszystko co zechce.   
\- W porządku – zgodził się i pocałował chłopaka w czoło. Po tym, jak zobaczył szczery, szeroki uśmiech na twarzy omegi, nie żałował swojej decyzji.  
Chwilę później wstali i po ubraniu się, Louis zaczął pakować trochę jedzenia oraz jakiś koc, aby rozłożyć na ciepłym pisku. Harry z kolei udał się do Liama, aby poinformować go o tej wyprawie. Kiedy wszystko było przygotowane i załatwione, udali się po konie i niedługo później zmierzali w kierunku plaży.  
*****  
\- Harry – skomlał cicho, starając się nie spowalniać swoich ruchów. Jednak było to trudne. Jego uda bolały i czuł jak drżą mu nogi – Proszę.  
\- Kochanie, dasz radę – alfa ścisnął mocniej biodra szatyna, próbując mu trochę pomóc, kiedy ten unosił się na nim i opadał – Zrobisz to dla swojego alfy.  
\- Mhm – przytaknął. Oparł się dłońmi na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, przymykając oczy. Czuł jak w jego podbrzuszu kumulowało się ciepło. Wiedział, że w krótce to się skończy. Był blisko.   
\- Jeszcze troszkę, skarbie – głos mężczyzny był głęboki. Zaczął wypychać swoje biodra, aby wyjść naprzeciw ruchom omegi. Szatyn krzyknął, czując jak jego prostata jest mocniej stymulowana. Chwilę później ciepło, które rosło w jego podbrzuszu, rozeszło się po jego całym ciele, kiedy doszedł, malują białe wzory na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego. Louis zacisnął się dookoła alfy, a to mu wystarczyło, aby rozlać się wewnątrz mniejszego.   
Szatyn opadł na ciało męża, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi i zaciągając się cudownym zapachem alfy. Kiedy mgła spełnienia się rozproszyła, a ich oddechy unormowały, Louis zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Harry? – zmarszczył brwi, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na alfę.  
\- Hm?  
\- Wszystko dobrze?   
\- Oczywiście, czemu myślisz, że jest inaczej?  
\- B-bo… - Louis czuł, jak rumieniec zawstydzenia wkrada się na jego policzki. Co było dość dziwne, biorąc od uwagę co właśnie robili – Twój knot… - i teraz Harry również to zauważył. Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, kiedy objął mocno omegę i przeturlał ich, aby zmienić pozycję. Ostrożnie wysunął się z szatyna, ciągle uśmiechając się jak głupek. Louis leżał na kocu, patrząc się na swojego męża, jak na wariata. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.  
\- To wspaniale Lou – pochylił się, całując omegę w usta – To wspaniale – obniżył się i tym razem jego warki dotknęły ciepłej skóry brzucha.   
\- Harry, co ty…  
\- Nie wiesz? – był zdziwiony, że jego omega nie rozumie o co chodzi – Kochanie, jesteś w ciąży!  
\- Co?  
*****  
\- Zgadza się Lou, jesteś w ciąży – na twarzy Anne gościł szeroki uśmiech.   
Chwilę po tym, jak Harry powiedział szatynowi o swoim odkryciu, ubrali się i zbierając swoje rzeczy z plaży, skierowali się do miejsca, gdzie stały konie, na których wrócili do obozu. Tam od razu kędzierzawy zabrał szatyna do namiotu Anne, aby powiedzieć jej co odkryli i chcąc, aby ich w tym upewniła. Teraz Louis siedział obok swojego alfy, który go obejmował, czuł jak po jego ciele ciągle krążyło podekscytowanie. Był w ciąży! W końcu da Harry’emu upragnionego potomka. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek był tak szczęśliwy, jak w tym momencie.   
\- Pomiędzy czwartym a ósmym tygodniem, ciało omegi orientuje się, że doszło do zapłodnienia – zaczęła wyjaśniać – Wtedy podczas współżycia z alfą, uniemożliwia mu zaknotowania. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?   
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nikt ze mną nigdy o tym nie rozmawiał – wzruszył ramionami. Starał się udawać obojętnego, ale lekki rumieniec na policzkach i tak go zdradził – A…a możesz określić, który to dokładnie tydzień?  
\- Oczywiście – kobieta sama była niezwykle podekscytowana, jednak co się dziwić. Właśnie się dowiedziała, że jej syn będzie mieć dziecko, a ona po raz drugi zostanie babcią. Po wykonaniu kilku badań, z wykorzystaniem różnych ziół, mogła stwierdzić, że omega jest w 6 tygodniu.   
Spędzili u brunetki jeszcze jakiś czas, rozmawiając na temat dziecka, oraz tego, na co Louis powinien uważać. W końcu jednak postanowili wrócić do swojego namioty, gdzie szatyn od razu zasnął, jak tylko opadł na łóżko. To był długi, pełny wrażeń dzień. Był zmęczony tym co się wydarzyło. Harry dołączył chwilę później, kładąc się za omegą, owijając go ramieniem i umieszczając swoją dłoń na płaskim brzuchu męża.   
*****  
Już następnego dnia, po całym obozie rozniosła się wieść, że Alfa ich plemienia i Luna, spodziewają się dziecka. Wywołało to wielkie poruszenie i podekscytowanie wśród ludu. W końcu tu chodziło o przyszłego przywódcę ich grupy. Wielu liczyło, że pierworodne dziecko Harry’ego i Louisa będzie alfą. I chodź kędzierzawy zapewnił szatyna, że dla niego nie ma to znaczenia, mimo wszystko szatyn czuł jak inni wywierają na nim presję.   
Harry, odkąd dowiedział się o dziecku, stał się nadopiekuńczy. Nie było mowy, aby spuścił swojego omegę z oczu, jeśli ten był po za namiotem. A nawet jeśli Louis był bezpieczny w ich „domu”, co jakiś czas zaglądał, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Podobnie było w trakcie podróży. Uparł się, aby Louis jechał z nim na koniu, chcąc mieć pewność, że ten nie spadnie z konie. Na szczęście szatynowi udało się wybić ten pomysł z głowy alfy, tłumacząc, że będzie im niewygodnie, dodatkowo omega będzie się robił większy i za jakiś czas nie zmieszczą się razem na koniu. Jednak nie było mowy, aby chłopak jechał gdzieś z tyłu. Musiał być obok Harry’ego, dodatkowo był jeszcze otoczony przez Jeffa, Eda i Nicka, aby mieć pewność, że jeśli coś się stanie, to któryś z nich szybko zareaguje.   
O ile na początku Louis nie napotkał na żadne problemy, które byłby wynikiem ciąży, tak wszystko się zmieniło gdy rozpoczął się 11 tydzień. Czuł się okropnie. Był ciągle słaby i śpiący, ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach o własnych siłach. Dodatkowo miał potworne mdłości, a na widok jedzenia robił się zielony po twarzy. To zbyt mocno niepokoiło Harry’ego, i nie tylko niego (Louis o wiele gorzej przechodził początek ciąży, niż Niall, który kilka tygodni wcześniej również chorował), dlatego postanowił, że ponownie zatrzymają się na dłużej, dopóki szatynowi się nie polepszy. O ile wcześniej namiot Alfy był jednym z ostatnich, który był rozkładany, tak tym razem został rozstawiony jako pierwszy, aby szatyn mógł się położyć. Anne czuwała przy nim, przygotowując mu napar, który miał złagodzić objawy. I tak wyglądało życie Louisa przez kolejne 3 tygodnie. Większość czasu spędzał w łóżku, a matka Harry’ego starała się mu pomóc, jak tylko potrafiła.   
Jakby tego było mało, jeszcze jedna sprawa niepokoiła Harry’ego i Louisa. Otóż, jego brzuch był zbyt duży, jak na początek drugiego trymestru. Martwili się, że to, w połączeniu z samopoczuciem omegi, może świadczyć, że z ciążą są jakieś problemy. Początkowo nie chcieli o tym mówić, nie chcą wzniecać niepotrzebnych plotek i nerwów na ten temat. Niestety ta sprawa za bardzo ich męczyła, dlatego w końcu podzielili się swoimi wątpliwościami z Anne.   
\- Myślę, że nie ma się czym martwić – jej dłonie były na brzuchu szatyna, lekko na niego naciskając. Pomimo tych słów, nie czuli się uspokojeni. Twarz kobiety była skupiona, a jej brwi się marszczyły – Prawdopodobnie spodziewacie się więcej niż jednego dziecka.  
\- Co? – oboje byli zszokowani słowami brunetki.   
\- Wszystko na to wskazuje – stwierdziła – I to wyjaśniłoby też to potworne samopoczucie Louisa.   
Po krótkiej rozmowie, Anne opuściła namiot swojego syna, zostawiając go samego z jego małżonkiem. Harry usiadł na łóżku, obok Louisa, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego omega nosi pod sercem więcej niż jedno szczenię.   
\- Kocham cię – nachylił się nad chłopakiem i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego wargach. Louis poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej bije. Po raz pierwszy Harry wyznał mu miłość i musiał przyznać, że było to niesamowite uczucie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy kędzierzawy odsunął się od niego. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały szczęściem, a w kącikach widoczne były łzy wzruszenia.   
\- Co? – spytał, widząc wyraz twarzy omegi.  
\- Po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz – jego głos się łamał, a łzy popłynęły po policzkach. Cholerne hormony.   
\- Już dawno powinienem ci to powiedzieć – złączył ich czoła ze sobą – Już w dniu, kiedy cię zobaczyłem.  
\- Też cię kocham – powiedział i poczuł przyjemne uczucie, gdy ujrzał, jak zielone tęczówki się zaświeciły.   
*****  
Trzy tygodnie po tym, jak rozbili obóz Louis czuł się już lepiej i zapewniał Harry’ego, że mogą ruszyć dalej. Ten się jednak uparł, że chce mieć pewność, iż szatyn już w stu procentach dobrze się czuje. Właśnie dlatego postanowił, że zostaną jeszcze tydzień nim ruszą w dalszą drogę. Niestety tydzień zamienił się w trzy tygodnie. Dzień przed tym, jak mieli kontynuować podróż do portu, zaczęło padać. Niestety deszcz był dość silny i padało przez większość dnia. Nie obyło się bez problemów, gdzie namioty zaczynały przeciekać, lub całkiem były zalewane. I taka pogoda trwała dwa tygodnie. Ruszyli dopiero, gdy ciemne chmury zniknęły z nieba, odsłaniając słonce, które swoimi promieniami ogrzewało i osuszało ziemię.   
Louis był w 19 tygodniu ciąży, gdy w końcu dotarli do portu. Zatrzymali się w niewielkim miasteczku na kilka dni i dopiero, gdy udało im się załatwić wystarczającą ilość statków, aby pomieścić całe plemię oraz zgromadzić zapasy jedzenia i wody, aby wystarczyło im przynajmniej na tak długo, dopóki nie znajdą się w pobliżu jakiegoś miasta, gdzie mogliby je uzupełnić.   
Udało im się pomieścić na pięciu statkach. Na każdym z nich, Harry, umieścił jednego ze swoich najbardziej zaufanych alfy – Liama, Nicka, Eda i Jeffa, aby tam dowodzili. Jedynie Zayn płynął tym samym statkiem co Harry, ponieważ Louis uparł się, że chce mieć blisko siebie Nialla. A Harry zrobi wszystko dla swojej omegi, zwłaszcza gdy nosi pod sercem jego szczenięta. Alfa uważał, że jego małżonek wygląda niezwykle uroczo z ciążowym brzuszkiem i naprawdę wyzwaniem było dla niego, niewpatrywanie się i niedotykanie brzucha.   
Louis stał przy burcie. Niebo mieniło się mieszanką różu i pomarańczu, kiedy słonce powoli znikało za widnokręgiem. Wieczorny wiatr, lekko rozwiewał jego grzywkę, kiedy z zachwytem podziwiał to, co się właśnie działo. Uwielbia zachody słońca, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał z rodziną, często obserwował to zjawisko z okna swojego pokoju lub siedząc na plaży.   
\- Zmarzniesz – ciepłe ramiona owinęły jego ciało, a duże dłonie znalazły się na sporej wielkości brzuchu. Harry złożył pocałunek na znaku połączenia, na co drobne ciało zadrżało.   
\- Nic mi nie będzie – odwrócił głowę, lekko ją odchylając, aby móc spojrzeć na męża.   
\- Mam nadzieję. Nie chcę, abyś się pochorował – nachylił się i tym razem cmoknął omegę w nos. Stali tam wtuleni w siebie, obserwując jak słońce znika w wodzie. W ich oczach odbijały się jego ostatnie promienie. Louis mocniej wcisnął się w ciało alfy, a z jego ust wydostało się głośne ziewnięcie.  
\- Zmęczony? – mruknął do ucha omegi.  
\- Troszkę – przytaknął.  
\- Chodź, pójdziemy się położyć – odsunął się od szatyna i poprowadził do ich kajuty.   
*****  
To był 7 tydzień ich podróży przez ocean. W między czasie mieli jedną przerwę. Zatrzymali się w niewielkim, rybackim miasteczku, gdzie uzupełnili zapasy na dalszą drogę i odpoczęli kilka dni, od ciągłego przebywania na statku. Dookoła panowała ciemność, a jedynym dźwiękiem były fale, które rozbijały się o statek. Wszyscy już spali, no prawie wszyscy. Louis ciągle nie był w stanie zasnąć. Wiercił sią na łóżku. Jego plecy bolały i żadna pozycja nie była wygodna. Był w 26 tygodniu, a jego brzuch był ogromny.   
Miał dość leżenia, więc przesunął się na brzeg łóżka i, z nie małym trudem, usiadł, kładąc nogi na chłodnych deskach. Powoli się podniósł i zaczął krążyć po kajucie, jedną ręką podpierając swoje plecy, a drugą głaszcząc brzuch.   
\- Kochanie - wzdrygnął się słysząc głos alfy.  
\- Harry? - mężczyzna siedział na łóżku, patrząc na szatyna. Jego wzrok był już przyzwyczajony do ciemności, więc nie miał problemu z widocznością.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie mogę spać. Plecy mi dokuczają - poskarżył się.   
\- Chodź tu - kędzierzawy poklepał miejsce obok siebie - i usiądź.  
Omega zrobił, tak jak powiedział mu mąż. Wrócił do łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu. Harry od razu przysunął się bliżej i kładąc swoje duże dłonie, na drobnych plecach, zaczął je masować. Louis przymknął oczy, czując ulgę, a z pomiędzy wąskich warg uciekło ciche mruknięci przyjemności.   
\- Lepiej? – pulchne wargi, dotknęły karku szatyna.  
\- Tak – sapnął cicho.   
Przez następne kilka minut można było usłyszeć tylko ciche pomruki, które uciekały z gardła Louisa. Masaż był czymś, czego potrzebowały jego obolałe plecy. Czuł jak się rozluźnia, a powieki robią się cięższe. Powoli opadały, kiedy omega zaczynał odpływać.   
\- Oh – wybudził się, czując dziwne ruchy w brzuchu. Oprzytomniał, spoglądając w dół. Ponownie to poczuł. Lekkie kopnięcie.  
\- Co się stało? – Harry zauważył, że coś się zmieniło.   
\- Czujesz? – Louis sięgnął po dłoń alfy i przyłożył do miejsca, gdzie wyczuwał ruchy.  
\- Nasze szczenięta? – sapnął zaskoczony, a po chwili jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Ruszają się – to było niesamowite uczucie. Jego maleństwa zaczęły się ruszać. Dawały o sobie znać. W ten sposób mówiły rodzicom, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Coś niesamowitego – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedno będzie alfą – westchnął.  
\- Lou – pomógł szatynowi wygodnie ułożyć się na łóżku i odwrócił go w swoją stronę, by móc na niego spojrzeć – Tyle razy Ci mówiłem, że to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Już teraz, razem z tobą, są całym moim światem, a nie wiem jakiej są płci, bądź czy są alfami, betami lub omegami.   
\- Wiem, ale twój lud oczekuje, że dam Ci następcę – bał się, jak zareagują inni, jeśli nie urodzi alfy, która w przyszłości zostanie ich przywódcą.   
\- A co innym do tego. To nasze dzieci, nie ich – objął omegę i przytulił go do siebie.   
\- Wiem, ale…  
\- Dość Lou – przerwał szatynowi – Nie masz powodów do zmartwień. Najważniejsze, aby urodziły się zdrowa. Rozumiesz?  
\- Mhm – mruknął cicho, kiedy Harry całował go w czoło.   
*****  
Odkąd maluchy po raz pierwszy się poruszyły, nie było szans, by dłonie Harry’ego nie znajdowały się na brzuchu omegi, kiedy spędzali wspólnie czas. Kochał świadomość, że jego szczeniętom jest dobrze i dają im o tym znać. Chciał móc trzymać je już w ramionach.   
Ciągłe przebywanie na morzu, było dla Louis bardzo uciążliwe. Zresztą nie tylko dla niego. Bo ile można siedzieć na statku, gdy dookoła jest nic innego tylko woda. Właśnie dlatego, gdy ponownie się zatrzymali, aby uzupełnić zapasy i naprawić zniszczenia, które powstały w wyniku walki z piratami, których mieli nieprzyjemność spotkać, szatyn zrobił wszystko, aby pozostać na lądzie jak najdłużej. Niestety nie dało się tego przeciągać w wieczność.  
*****  
Jego serce mocno waliło o żebra, a strach krążył razem z krwią po jego ciele. Siedział w łóżku, które niebezpiecznie skrzypiało i trzęsło, gdy statkiem targały ogromne fale. Jakiś czas temu natrafili na potworny sztorm, który rzucał ich statkiem, jak szmacianą lalką. Każdy, kto miał możliwość, był na pokładzie robiąc wszystko by tylko uchronić ich przed zatonięciem. Jego alfa go opuścił, aby pomóc reszcie, w końcu był przywódcą i musiał dawać dobry przykład.   
Pisnął cicho, kuląc się na tyle, ile pozwalał mu duży brzuch, kiedy mocniej szarpnęło statkiem, a po pokoju rozniósł się głośny huk. Burza, nie lubił burzy. Chciał, aby jego mąż był tutaj, przytulił go i pocałował. Wiedział, że to jednak nie możliwe. Po pierwsze nie było mowy, aby wyszedł z kajuty, po drugie nie mógł go ściągnąć do siebie, kiedy bardziej był potrzebny swojemu plemieniu.   
\- Louis? – drzwi gwałtownie się otwarły, z hukiem odbijając od drewnianej ściany. Harry wpadł do pomieszczenia, od razu podbiegając do łóżka. Wziął w ramiona omegę, przyciągając go do swojego ciała. Był mokry, od ulewy, która panowała na zewnątrz. Szatynowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Nie ważne było, że jego ubrania również zaczynały przemakać, najważniejsze, że miał przy sobie alfę.   
\- Harry, co tu robisz?  
\- Czułem, twój strach, i że mnie potrzebujesz – jego głos był stłumiony. Miał twarz ukrytą we włosach omegi i zaciągał się jego zapachem.   
\- Oni też cię potrzebują – odsunął się od niego. Pomimo tego, że jego wewnętrzna omega krzyczała, aby nie pozwolił odjeść alfie, rozum podpowiadał, że Harry musi pomóc reszcie. Postanowił się posłuchać tego drugiego.  
\- Wiem, ale bałem się, że coś się stało.  
\- W-wszystko dobrze – skłamał i wiedział, że kędzierzawy mu nie wierzy.   
\- Kochanie, co się dzieje? – wiedział, że mężczyzna jest zmartwiony.  
\- B-boję się – przyznał się cicho – N-nie chce być sam, ale ty musisz iść pomóc innym.   
-Ciii – ponownie przytulił do siebie omegę – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Poczekaj tu chwilę – pocałował głowę chłopaka i wstał z łóżka, opuszczając kajutę. Wrócił chwilę później, prowadząc przed sobą Nialla, a w ramionach trzymając śpiącą Holy – Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziecie się trochę lepiej czuli – Pomógł ciężarnemu blondynowi wdrapać się na łóżko i pomiędzy nim a Louisem, położył dziewczynkę – Będzie dobrze – pocałował Louisa, nim opuścił pomieszczenie.   
Brzuch Nialla był tak samo duży, jak szatyna, z tą różnicą, że blondyn spodziewał się jednego dziecka i był tylko 5 tygodnie przed terminem porodu.   
\- Też nie mogłeś spać? – Louis spojrzał na przyjaciela, który głaskał swój spory brzuch, a drugą dłonią odgarniał zbłąkane kosmyki włosów z twarzy córki.  
\- Tak – westchnął – Zazdroszczę Holy. Śpi spokojnie, nieświadoma tego co się dzieje.   
\- Musimy wierzyć, że wszystko się dobrze skończy. Tak jak mówi Harry – sięgnął po dłoń blondyna, lekko ją ściskając.  
\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zaraz miał rodzić – wzrok Nialla spoczął na brzuchu Luny.   
\- Wiem – jego twarz nie wyrażała jednak niezadowolenie, widoczna była na niej miłość – A zostało mi jeszcze 10 tygodni.   
\- Nie możesz się doczekać, prawda?   
\- Tak – przytaknął – Pragnę móc już je trzymać w ramionach. Początkowo jak związałem się z Harrym, nie chciałem tak szybko szczeniąt. Jednak teraz nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy przyjdą na świat.   
\- Czyli nie żałujesz? – blondyn chciał się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – pokręcił głową – Kocham je tak bardzo. A kiedy widzę, jak szczęśliwy jest Harry, to wiem, że to jest to.  
Powoli zagłębiali się w rozmowie, spychając na tyły umysłu, to co działo się dookoła nich – burza, sztorm, walka z żywiołem. Nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, usnęli ze zmęczenia.   
Nad ranem wszystko ustąpiło, a do kajuty wrócił zmęczony Harry, za którym szedł równie wykończony Zayn. Byli padnięci, ale zadowoleni. Nikt nie ucierpiał, nie rozdzielili się, jednak statki uległy uszkodzeniu. Niektóre poważniejszym, inne mniej. Mimo wszystko każdy z nich musiał zostać naprawiony.   
\- Śpią – z usta mulata uciekło ciche westchnięcie, a na twarzy miał wypisaną miłość, kiedy spoglądał na swoją rodzinę.   
\- Tak, cieszy mnie to – kędzierzawy podszedł do swojego omegi, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu i lekko głaszcząc – Nie mogłem znieść, tego jak przerażony był tym wszystkim.   
\- Też czułem strach Nialla – nachylił się nad blondynem, próbując go obudzić. Po chwili ujrzał niebieskie tęczówki swojego męża, które tak bardzo kochał – Hej, kochanie.  
\- Zayn? – mruknął zaspany.  
\- Już po wszystkim – głos miał cichy i łagodny – Wróćmy do siebie, co?  
Pokiwał głową i, z pomocą swojego alfy, podniósł się z łóżka. Poczekał, aż brunet weźmie na ręce Holy i wyszli z kajuty, powoli kierując się do własnej sypialni. Harry z kolei położył się w miejscu, gdzie chwilę wcześniej leżał blond omega. Czuł zapach Nialla, dlatego przytulił się do szatyna, ukrywając nos w jego włosach. Przymknął oczy, a jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały. Nie udało mu się jednak zasnąć, ponieważ jego małżonek zaczął się wiercić.   
\- Harry? – zachrypnięty od snu głos, dotarł do jego uszu.   
\- Śpij kochanie, jest jeszcze wcześnie – pocałował głowę omegi, a jedną ze swoich dłoni położył na sporym brzuchu – Porozmawiamy później.  
\- Yhm – mruknął, mocniej wtulając się w bok ukochanego.   
*****  
Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się statkom i zobaczeniu wszystkich szkód, jakie zostały spowodowane sztormem, uznali, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zatrzymają się tak szybko, jak tylko ujrzą ląd. Woleli nie ryzykować, płynąc do portu. Oczywiście, tam byłoby im łatwiej naprawić statki, jednak uznali, że ważniejsze jest ich bezpieczeństwo. Dlatego dwa dni później zrzucili kotwice i na szalupach podpłynęli na ląd. Nie mieli pojęcia gdzie dokładnie byli. Przez sztorm zboczyli z kursu, także nie wiedzieli czy znajdowali się na wyspie, czy może dotarli na jakiś kontynent. Harry planował jednak zorganizować zwiady, aby zorientować się, czy w pobliżu ktoś mieszka.   
Po tym jak rozbili swój obóz, Harry zorganizował kilka grup, którymi dowodzili jego najbliżsi ludzie. Mieli rozejść się w różne strony i sprawdzić teren.  
\- Musisz? – Louis dąsał się, niezadowolony, że jego alfa go opuszcza.  
\- Lou, jestem przywódcą. Nie może być tak, że sobie tutaj zostanę, podczas gdy inni będą przeszukiwać teren – wyjaśnił szatynowi. Objął go, przyciągając do siebie, na tyle, ile pozwalał ciążowy brzuch.   
\- Ale ty masz ciężarną omegę – marudził. Początkowo tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało, dopóki Harry nie poinformował go, że to może potrwać 2-3 dni. Chcieli mieć pewność, że faktycznie nikt nie żyje w pobliżu.   
\- Zayn też, a jednak jedzie.  
\- Ale ja nie lubię bez ciebie spać – mruknął. Odkąd zbliżyli się do siebie z Harrym, Louis miał problemy aby spać samemu, co się nasiliło, odkąd zaszedł w ciążę – Alfa proszę.  
Ten ton, te słowa i duże błękitne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z błaganiem. Zawsze miał wtedy problem, aby odmówić swojemu omedze. Mimo to, wiedział, że teraz nie może ulec Louisowi.   
\- Przykro mi kochanie.  
\- Alfa…  
\- Louis, skończ – był lekko podirytowany, więc nie powstrzymał się przed użyciem głosu alfy. Od razu jednak tego pożałował, kiedy zobaczył smutek na twarzy ukochanego. Mimo to nie miał zamiaru zmienić zdania – Obiecuję ci, że jak wrócimy, to cały dzień będę tylko do twojej dyspozycji. Dobrze?  
\- Yhm? – pokiwał głowę. Było mu przykro. Wiedział, że przesadził, mimo to nie lubił, kiedy Harry używał na nim głosu alfy. Zawsze wtedy się czuł jak zła omega.   
\- Będę tęsknić – pocałował Louisa, lekko głaszcząc jego brzuch, nim dołączył to pozostałych alf.   
*****  
Miały być dwa, góra trzy dni, a zrobił się prawie tydzień – przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o grupę Harry’ego. Oddziały dowodzone przez Zayna, Liama, Jeffa, Nicka i Eda, już dawno wróciły – informując resztę plemienia, że nie natrafili na żadne osady czy miasta, jednak ich Alfa ciągle nie wracał.  
Louis z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się martwił, co w jego stanie nie było dobre. Po jego głowie krążyły same czarne myśli. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje z jego mężem. Starano się zająć czymś myśli szatyna, aby tylko się nie denerwował tak bardzo, jednak na niewiele to się zdało. Najgorsze było to, że nie czuł go. Stracił ten kontakt, trzy dni po wyjeździe. Po tym, jak się połączyli, zawsze czuł swojego alfę, wiedział, że gdzieś tam jest. Jednak teraz nic. Nie powiedział jednak o tym nikomu, nie chcąc innych martwić.   
Siedział w namiocie Gemmy, razem z Niallem. Odkąd Harry zniknął nie lubił przebywać w ich „domu”. Czuł się tam źle. Gemma krążyła po namiocie, próbując uśpić Tommy’ego. W tym czasie Louis i Niall cicho pomiędzy sobą rozmawiali. Chwilę później kobieta, odłożyła malucha do jego łóżeczka i dołączyła do pozostałych omeg. Od razu dołączyła do rozmowy i chodź uśmiechała się i próbowała rozweselić szatyna, Louis widział, że również martwi się o swojego brata.   
Nagle usłyszeli, jakieś zamieszanie na zewnątrz. Zaskoczeni postanowili to sprawdzić, jednak nim Lou udało się podnieść i wyjść z namiotu, do środka wpadł Michał.  
\- Wróciła grupa Harry’ego – oznajmił.  
\- Co?   
\- Czy z Harrym wszystko dobrze? – Louis czuł jak jego serce mocno obija się o żebra. Maluchy musiały to wyczuć, ponieważ również zaczęły się wiercić. Coś ciężkiego opadło w jego żołądku, kiedy zobaczył zdenerwowanie na twarzy alfy – Mów co z nim! – jego głos był spanikowany.  
\- Nie za dobrze – przyznał – Aktualnie jest w namiocie Anne.  
\- Idę tam. Muszę go zobaczyć - tak szybko, na ile pozwalał mu ciążowy brzuch, szedł do namiotu Anne. Zaraz za nim podążyła reszta - Niall z Holy oraz Gemma z Michałem i Tommym.   
Przed namiotem zebrała się już spora grupa, w końcu każdy chciał wiedzieć co z Alfą. Jednak, kiedy zobaczyli Louisa, zaczęli się przesuwać, aby mógł przejść.   
Harry leżał na łóżku swojej matki. Był nieprzytomny i potwornie blady. Loki przyklejały się do spoconego czoła. Jego klatka piersiowa bardzo powoli i słabo się unosiła, co najbardziej niepokoiło szatyna.   
\- Harry - usiadł na skrzyni, którą podsunął mu Nick. Szatyn czuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy. Bał się. Nie mógł stracić swojego męża - Anne - spojrzał na kobietę, która przeszukiwała swój kufer z ziołami - Co z nim?  
\- Nie wiem co mu dolega – pokręciła głową – Ale dowiem się – próbowała zapewnić szatyna. Mimo to omega widział, jak przerażona była. W końcu chodziło o jej dziecko.   
\- Co się stało? – szatyn zaczął się rozglądać za kimś, kto towarzyszył Harry’emu i mógłby wyjaśnić co wydarzyło się podczas tej wprawy. W rogu namioty stał alfa – Jeremy, który słysząc słowa szatyna, wyszedł kilka kroków do przodu i zaczął wyjaśniać.  
\- Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie – przyznał. Wypuścił z siebie głębokie westchnięcie, nim kontynuował – Mieliśmy już wracać, ale Harry uparł się, abyśmy pojechali dalej. Tak zrobiliśmy. Dalej jednak nie natrafiliśmy na żadne oznaki innego życia. Zapadał zmrok, więc zatrzymaliśmy się by odpocząć. Rano mieliśmy już wracać, jednak okazało się, że nie ma z nami Harry’ego. Zaczęliśmy go szukać i kiedy go znaleziono, już był nieprzytomny, a na nodze miał ranę.   
Louis wrócił wzrokiem na swojego męża i dopiero teraz zauważył, że na lewej nodze, nad kostką, ma opatrunek.   
\- Nie mamy pojęcia, czym została spowodowana – pokręcił głową.   
\- Podejrzewam, że to ukąszenie – podpowiedziała im Anne – Tak przynajmniej to wygląda. Podejrzewam, że to może być wąż, jednak dziwne jest to, że jest ślad po jednym kle.   
\- Dasz radę to wyleczyć?   
\- Nie wiem – pokręciła głową, a Louis w jej oczach mógł dostrzec łzy bezsilności – Chodzi o to, że nie mam pewności, czy to wąż, a jeśli tak, to jaki rodzaj. To powoduje, że nie wiem, jak go leczyć.   
\- Czyli, on… - szatyn nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tych słów. On nawet nie mógł o tym myśleć.   
\- Nie, nie pozwolimy na to – Zayn zabrał głos, stając obok Luny ich plemienia – Udam się tam i znajdę, to co go otruło.  
\- Co? – był zaskoczony słowami mulata – Nie, Zayn. Co jeśli ty też zostaniesz ranny? – chciał, aby uratowano jego męża, jednak nie chciał ryzykować życia innych.   
\- Spokojnie – położył dłoń na ramieniu omegi, lekko go ściskając – Wiemy, co może nas czekać, więc będziemy ostrożni. Uratuję Harry’ego, i nie tylko dlatego, że jest Alfą, ale dlatego, że jest moim przyjacielem.   
\- A Niall?  
\- Zrozumie – zapewnił szatyna.   
\- Wiesz – obok nich pojawił się Liam – Louis ma rację. Niall cię potrzebuje, zresztą dobrze by ktoś zajął się obozem. My pojedziemy – wskazał na siebie oraz Nicka, Eda i Jeffa. Weźmiemy też kogoś, kto był z Harrym, aby nas tam doprowadził.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się, a Louis poczuł jak na nowo pojawia się w nim nadzieja, że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
*****  
Ruszyli jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie było czasu, z Harrym było coraz gorzej. I tak wszyscy byli w szoku, że jeszcze żyje. Anne robiła co mogło, aby potrzymać go przy życiu, dopóki nie wrócą przyjaciele jej syna.  
Louis przez cały czas siedział przy swoim alfie, odmawiając oddalenia się od niego chociażby na moment. Trzymał jego dłoń, co jakiś czas kładąc ją na swoim brzuchu, aby mógł poczuć ruchy maluchów.   
\- Czujesz Harry? – mówił do niego cicho – Nasze maluchy tęsknią za tobą, tak jak ja. Musisz walczyć kochanie, nie możesz nas zostawić – z każdym kolejnym słowem, jego głos się łamał.   
\- Lou – Anne stanęła za szatynem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – Powinieneś odpocząć.  
\- Ty też – spojrzał na twarz kobiety. Widział, że ona również jest wykończona i przydałby jej się sen.   
\- Ja nie mogę – uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo – Muszę przy nim czuwać i pilnować by mu się nie pogorszyło. Jednak tym potrzebujesz odpocząć i coś zjeść. Pamiętaj, że jesteś odpowiedzialny nie tylko za siebie – pogładziła lekko brzuch omegi.   
\- Wiem, ale… - niebieskie tęczówki ponownie spoczęły na kędzierzawym.   
\- Jeśli coś się będzie działo, od razu dam znać – zapewniła go.   
Louis przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad słowami kobiety. Faktycznie potrzebował odpoczynku i chętnie by coś zjadł, ale nie chciał opuszczać męża. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że Anne ma rację i musi także dbać o swoje maluchy.   
\- W porządku – przytaknął i z pomocą kobiety podniósł się, ruszając do wyjścia.  
Chwilę po tym, jak przybył do swojego namiotu, przyszła Judy – młoda beta, niosąc jedzenia dla niego. Widocznie Anne ją poprosiła, aby dopilnowała by coś zjadł, ponieważ nie wyszła, dopóki wszystko nie zniknęło z talerza. Po tym, jak dziewczyna wyszła, położył się na łóżku, jednak musiał długo czekać nim sen nadszedł. Nie umiał spać bez swojego alfy, dodatkowo bał się o niego. Mimo to, po długim czasie w końcu udało mu się usnąć.  
Kiedy się obudził, był już nowy dzień. Lekko wystraszony tym ile czasu minęło i co mogło w tym czasie się wydarzyć, podniósł się (z niemałym trudem) i od razu udał do namiotu Anne. Nic jednak się nie zmieniło. Harry ciągle był nieprzytomny, Anne cały czas próbowała zrobić wszystko by jej dziecko wyzdrowiało, a ich przyjaciele byli po za obozem.   
*****  
Dwa kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie. Louis większość czasu spędzał w namiocie Anne, przy swoim alfie, modląc się w duchu by wszystko poszło dobrze i Harry wyzdrowiał. Wieczorami był odsyłany przez Anne do jego namiotu, aby coś zjadł i odpoczął. Jednak następnego dnia, szatyn ponownie zjawiał się u kobiety.   
Czwartego dnia Louisa czekała niespodzianka. Jak co dzień pojawił się u Anne, spodziewając się, że zobaczy nieprzytomnego męża i drzemiącą przy nim kobietę. Jak się okazało brunetka siedziała przed kufrem z ziołami i miksturami, szukając czegoś, dodatkowo wewnątrz znajdował się również Zayn, Liam i Ed. Louis poczuł jak jego serce mocniej zaczęło bić, a żołądek lekko się skręcił.   
\- Macie coś? – nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, wzbudzając w sobie tak dużą nadzieję.   
\- Znaleźliśmy tylko to – Ed wskazał dłonią, na zamkniętą skrzynie, na której leżał kawałek materiału, a na nim…sam nie wiedział co to. Było zielone i sztywne. Wyglądało trochę jak liść zakończony ostrym kolcem.   
\- Co to?  
\- To z jakiegoś krzewu – zaczął wyjaśniać Liam – W miejscu i jego pobliżu, gdzie znaleziono Harry’ego, nie znaleźliśmy żadnych węży, pająków czy innych zwierząt, które mogłyby go użądlić. Znaleźliśmy jednak to. Wygląda, jakby mogło zrobić ranę na jego nodze. Podejrzewamy, że Harry przypadkiem się zranił o ten krzew, a on widocznie zawiera w sobie truciznę.   
\- I c-co teraz? – Louis dopytywał.  
\- Nie znam tej rośliny – zaczęła Anne – Jednak myślę, że pomimo tego uda mi się z jego pomocą stworzyć odtrutkę. Potrzebuję jednak trochę czasu.   
*****  
Kolejny dzień zajęło Anne wytworzenie odtrutki. Z Harry natomiast było coraz gorzej i Louis modlił się, aby nie było za późno. Musiał wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a jego alfa przeżyje.   
Siedział przy boku męża, kiedy kobieta podawała Alfie miksturę i zmieniła opatrunek na nodze. Miał nadzieję, że pomoże.  
\- Będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do szatyna, samej próbując wierzyć w swoje słowa.   
Louis skinął głową, jednak nie oderwał wzroku od bladej twarzy kędzierzawego.   
Mijały kolejne dni. Anne codziennie podawała synowi odtrutkę i zmieniała opatrunek, jednak mężczyzna ciągle się nie wybudzał. Na szczęście nie było tak źle. Wyglądało na to, że z Harrym było coraz lepiej. Nie był już blady i jego oddech wrócił do normy. Louis czuł się dzięki temu bardziej spokojny, mimo to chciał, aby jego mąż w końcu się obudził.   
Jak co dzień siedział obok łóżka, na którym leżał nieprzytomny Harry, kiedy do namiotu wpadł zdyszany i lekko spanikowany Zayn.  
\- Anne – odszukał wzrokiem kobietę – Niall rodzi.  
\- Idź – poleciał jej Louis, kiedy zauważył, że Anne jest niepewna, czy powinna opuszczać Harry’ ego. Jednak Niall też jej potrzebował - Jak coś będzie się dziać, to dam ci znać.  
Kobieta skinęła mu głową, posyłając uśmiech, nim ruszyła za mulatem.   
Został sam i jak w poprzednie dni, mocno trzymał dłoń ukochanego i mówił do niego cicho.  
\- Niall właśnie zaczął rodzic - mówił spokojnie - Mam nadzieję, że z nim i maleństwem będzie dobrze. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy i my będziemy mieć nasze maluszki w ram… - przerwał, czując jakby duża dłoń, lekko się zacisnęła na jego. Czy jego alfa właśnie poruszył ręką – Harry? – nachylił się lekko w kierunku małżonka. O ile wcześniej mogło mu się wydawać, tak w tym momencie był pewny, że alfa ścisnął jego rękę. Nie wybudził się, jednak ten jeden gest pozwolił mu mieć nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Anne wróciła po kilku godzinach zmęczona, jednak kiedy szatyn powiedział jej co się stało, jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, a w kącikach oczu mógł dostrzec łzy szczęścia.   
*****  
Wszedł do namiotu, od razu dostrzegając swojego przyjaciela. Niall leżał na łóżku, wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednak na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. W ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko. Dumny Zayn siedział obok swojego omegi, na kolanach trzymając drzemiącą Holy.  
\- Hej – powiedział nieśmiało. Głupio mu było przerywać tak uroczej sceny.   
\- Louis – blondyn ucieszył się na widok swojego przyjaciela – Chodź tu – zarosił go bliżej siebie. Podszedł do przyjaciela, przysiadając na skrzyni postawionej obok.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – uważnie przyglądał się twarzy omegi  
\- Jeszcze trochę zmęczony, ale ogólnie jest dobrze – odpowiedział – Wczoraj byłem nie przytomny, ale dzisiaj już kontaktuję – zaśmiał się.  
\- Domyślałem się, że tak będzie, dlatego nie chciałem cię wczoraj męczyć – odpowiedział – No a teraz przedstaw mi tą kruszynkę.   
\- Louis, poznaj Jareda – wzrok blondyna uciekł na malucha, kiedy przedstawiał go.  
\- Syn – cieszył się, że Niallowi udało się mieć chłopca.  
\- Tak – przytaknął – I mam nadzieję, że alfa – westchnął.  
\- Niall – mulat od razu skarcił swojego męża, jednak na jego twarzy ciągle widoczna była czułość.  
\- Tak, wiem Zi – przewrócił oczami – Dla ciebie to nie ma znaczenia – zakończył z uśmiechem.  
Zayn skinął głową z czułym uśmiechem, po czym nachylił się, całując blondyna w skroń.  
Louis nie spędził tam zbyt dużo czasu. Widział, że mimo wszystko jego przyjaciel był zmęczony i ciągle obolały po porodzie. Dlatego, kiedy zobaczył jak blondyn ziewa, postanowił wrócić do Harry’ego, zapewniając, że następnego dnia też odwiedzi Nialla.   
Gdy zjawił się w namiocie, Anne siedziała na miejscu, które zazwyczaj on zajmował i pochylała się nad łóżkiem. Dopiero, kiedy się zbliżył usłyszał to…głos Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej bije.   
\- Harry? – kędzierzawy leżał na łóżku, tak jak od kilku dni, jednak jego oczy było otwarte. Jego piękne zielone oczy, wpatrywały się w szatyna, a na twarzy gościł słaby uśmiech.  
\- Kochanie – szatyn nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, które cisnęły się do jego oczu. Zresztą podobnie jak kobieta, której policzki już dawno były mokre.   
\- Tak bardzo się bałem – usiadł na skrzyni obok Anne.   
\- Przepraszam – wyciągnął dłoń, którą Louis od razu chwycił i położył na swoim brzuchu. Widział jak uśmiech alfy się poszerza.   
\- Harry, co się stało?  
\- To moja wina – westchnął lekko. Jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty – Nie mogłem spać i zamiast siedzieć z resztą, poszedłem się jeszcze trochę rozejrzeć. Pełno drzew, krzewów, ciemno – nic nie widziałem i co chwile się potykałem. Przypadkiem zraniłem się tym…tym czymś. Niedługo potem zacząłem tracić przytomność. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, aby samemu w środku nocy chodzić po tym dzikim lesie. To było głupie.   
\- Bardzo – Louis i Anne przytaknęli jednocześnie.   
Jeszcze tego samego dnia Harry wrócił do swojego namiotu, chcąc spędzić jak najwięcej czasu ze swoim omegą. Przez kolejne dni wracał do sił i w końcu po trzech dniach, był w stanie wstać z łóżka. Urządzono wielkie ognisko, podczas którego całe plemię świętowało powrót ich Alfy do zdrowia.   
\- Cieszę się, że jest z tobą dobrze – siedzieli na wielkich poduszkach, a kilka metrów dalej znajdował się palący stos drewna, dookoła którego zebrał się cały obóz. Louis opierał się o bok alfy, kiedy duża dłoń mężczyzny leżała na jego brzuchu – Tak bardzo się bałem, że cię stracimy – uniósł lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na kędzierzawego, a w jego niebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy.  
\- Przepraszam kochanie – nachylił się całując szatyna w głowę.   
*****  
Po tym jak Harry odzyskał siły, ruszono w końcu z naprawą statków. Starali się pracować jak najwięcej, nie chcąc tracić większej ilości czasu. Mimo to i tak przewidywali, że zajmie im to przynajmniej kilka tygodni.   
Louis nie był zbytnio zadowolony z szybkiego postępu prac. Nie zależało mu na zdobyciu królestwa, które utraciła jego rodzina. Wręcz przeciwnie, wolał, aby się gdzieś osiedlili i zaczęli wieść spokojniejsze życie. Harry jednak złożył obietnicę i planował ją spełnić.   
Tygodnie mijały, statki już prawie były gotowe, kiedy Louis zaczął rodzić. Harry w tym czasie był na polowaniu, razem z kilkoma innymi alfami. Jednak gdy tylko poczuł, że z jego omegą jest coś nie tak, zawrócił i rzucając tylko jedno słowo „Louis”, pognał w stronę obozu. Nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, aby zobaczyć, czy pozostali ruszyli za nim, czy kontynuowali polowanie. Gnał przed siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Wpadł do obozu i od razu skierował się do swojego namiotu. Dookoła znajdowała się dość spora grupa. Czuł jak strach coraz bardziej rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Czy to coś z Louisem, czy z dziećmi? Jedyne co czuł, to to, że jego mąż cierpi z bólu.   
\- Co się dzieje? – szatyn leżał na łóżku, z rozstawionymi nogami. Jego twarz była czerwona, a po policzkach spływały łzy. Widział grymas bólu. Anne siedziała przed łóżkiem i mówiła coś do Louisa.  
\- Lou rodzi – kobieta rzuciła przez ramię, nim ponownie wróciła do wzrokiem na omegę.  
Harry stał przez moment otępiały, dopóki sens słów do niego nie dotarł. Louis rodził. Jego omega właśnie rodził. Zaraz zostanie ojcem.   
\- Harry – z zamyślenia wytrącił go głos matki – Usiądź za Louisem i go podpieraj.  
Skinął głową, od razu robiąc to, o co poprosiła go mama. Uniósł ciało szatyna, siadając za nim i pozwalając chłopakowi, aby się o niego oparł.   
\- Harry – skomlał cicho.  
\- Będzie dobrze kochanie – pocałował głowę ukochanego.   
\- To boli – szlochał. Ścisnął mocno dłoń alfy, kiedy ten ujął jego w swoją.   
\- Dasz radę Lou – dopingował ukochanego – Jeszcze trochę i będziemy mieć nasze maluszki.   
\- P-postaram się – chlipał.  
\- Louis musisz zacząć przeć – oznajmiła Anne, podwijając prześcieradło, którym były okryte nogi omegi.   
Wszystko, co działo się później było lekko rozmazane, wypełnione szlochem i krzykami szatyna, a także uspokajającymi oraz zachęcającymi słowami Harry’ego i Anne. Po za namiotem zbierało się coraz więcej osób, w końcu właśnie na świat przychodziły dzieci ich Alfy. Jako pierwszy pojawił się chłopiec – Ethan, a kilka minut później na świat przyszła dziewczynka – April. Po tym jak dzieci się urodziły i zostały umyte oraz oczyszczone, ułożono je w przygotowanym wcześniej dla nich miejscu. Chwilę później Louis został umyty, łóżko sprzątnięte i w końcu szatyn mógł odpocząć. Harry, jak i jego omega, byli zakochani w swoich szczeniętach, od pierwszej chwili, gdy mogli je potrzymać. Kiedy Louis spał, Harry wraz z Anne, wyszedł z namiotu, gdzie oznajmił plemieniu, że został ojcem dwójki cudownych maluchów – Ethana i April.   
*****  
Louis powoli wracał do siebie po porodzie. Jeszcze był obolały, jednak mógł już wstać z łóżka i samemu się poruszać po za namiotem. Mimo to rzadko to robił, był zbyt związany z bliźniakami, a poruszanie się samemu z dwójka noworodków, było dla niego ciężkie. Kochał swoje dzieci i cieszył się, że je miał. Harry z kolei czuł się, jakby był w niebie. Miał cudownego omegę, który dał mu dwójkę pięknych dzieci. Miał wszystko czego pragną – czuł się spełniony.   
Jakiś czas temu zapadł zmrok i wszyscy pochowali się w swoich namiotach. Rozstawione i zapalone świecie oświetlały pomieszczenie. Louis siedział na łóżku, wsparty na poduszkach, kiedy karmił Ethana. Obok siedział Harry, kołysząc w ramionach April, chcąc by mała zasnęła. Gdyby tylko mógł, to nigdy nie wypuszczał by jej ze swoich ramion. Zresztą to samo tyczyło się Louisa i ich synka. To był jego cały świat.   
Chwilę później maluchy spały obok siebie, w prowizorycznym łóżeczku, więc Harry i Louis poszli w ślady niemowlaków i również się położyli. Kędzierzawy leżał na plecach, a na jego piersi spoczywała głowa szatyna. Omega przerzucił jedną z rąk przez pas mężczyzny, z kolei ręka alfy obejmowała mniejszego, głaszcząc jego ramię.   
\- Widzę, że czujesz się coraz lepiej – przyjemny pomruk wydostał się z piersi alfy.  
\- Tak – szepnął, skinął głową.   
\- Cieszy mnie to – pocałował głowę ukochanego – Za niedługo również statki będą gotowe do kontynuowania podróży i będziemy mogli ruszyć dalej.   
\- Ale moglibyśmy zostać – mruknął cicho. Sam nie wiedział, czy chce, aby Harry usłyszał jego słowa, czy nie. Jak się okazało usłyszał.   
\- Co? – podniósł się, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na omegę, tym samym również zmuszając jego, aby usiadł – Louis co ty mówisz? – jego brwi były zmarszczone, a twarz wyrażała dezorientacje.   
\- J-ja nie chcę…nie chcę płynąć dalej – głos miał cichy i poddenerwowany. Bał się jaka będzie reakcja kędzierzawego.   
\- Louis, nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że chcesz odzyskać swój dom.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – To nie jest mój dom. Nawet nie znam tego miejsca – zresztą tak jak moi rodzice. Urodziłem się i wychowałem w rezydencji. Nie zależy mi, aby moja rodzina odzyskała tron Sole Mundi. Nie chcę, abyś ryzykował swoje życie dla czegoś, co nic dla mnie nie znaczy.   
\- Louis nie masz pewności, że coś mi się stanie – próbował wyjaśnić szatynowi.  
\- Nie mam również pewności, że wrócisz do mnie cały i zdrowy – odpowiedział.   
\- Louis…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu – Już raz prawie cię straciłem - w niebieskich oczach zabłyszczały łzy – nie chcę po raz kolejny przez to przechodzić. Nie zniosę tego.  
\- Louis – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku omegi, jednak ten się odsunął – Obiecałem twoim rodzicom. Taka była umowa, ty zostajesz moim omegą, a ja odzyskuję dla nich tron.   
\- Mi też coś obiecałeś – w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od krzyku – W dniu, kiedy zostałeś moim alfą, kiedy wzięliśmy ślub. Tym samym złożyłeś przysięgę dbać o mnie i nie opuszczać mnie.  
\- Louis, dlaczego od razu masz same czarne myśli?  
\- Bo ponownie chcesz mnie zostawić.   
\- Louis dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę i nie zrobię tego.   
\- Chcesz! Chcesz zostawić mnie i nasze dzieci – wskazał ręką na łóżeczko, gdzie spały bliźniaki, nieświadome tego, że ich rodzice się kłócą.  
\- Nie chcę – zaprotestował, chcąc przekonać szatyna – Jesteście dla mnie całym światem, ale obiecałem coś twoim rodzicom. Oni dotrzymali swojej części umowy.   
\- Harry, mam dość podróżniczego trybu życie. Tym bardziej nie chcę płynąć do Sole Mundi. Dlaczego nie osiądziemy gdzieś na stałe i nie zaczniemy spokojnego życia?  
\- Louis, nie mogę… - z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej rozdarty. Nie chciał, aby przez niego Louis był zły i smutny. Dodatkowo podobał mu się pomysł szatyna, by gdzieś osiąść na stałe, jednak obiecał coś i nie chciał być niesłowny.   
\- Mam dość – mruknął cicho. Odwrócił się od alfy i przesunął na koniec łóżka, kładąc się na krańcu – Dobranoc – zdmuchnął świeczki, które stały na skrzyni obok i zamknął oczy, modląc się, aby szybko udało mu się zasnąć.   
Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w plecy ukochanego, nim z cichym westchnięciem położył się i również próbował zasnąć.  
*****  
Kolejne dni były podobne. Louis próbował przekonać Harry’ego, aby zrezygnował z pomysłu walki o tron i zaczęli gdzieś wieść spokojne życie. Zawsze kończyło się to obrażonym szatynem i milczeniem. Kędzierzawy czuł się przez to coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i teraz jego główną myślą było, jak udobruchać i przekonać omegę, niż obmyślenie podróży, której wznowienie zbliżało się nieubłagalnie. Przez to wszystko był rozkojarzony, co również zauważyli inni.   
\- Harry? – był na statku z Liamem, robiąc przegląd, aby sprawdzić, czy na pewno, wszystko co uległo uszkodzeniu, zostało naprawione.   
\- Hmm? – mruknął.   
\- Czy wszystko dobrze? – dopytywał.   
\- Czemu pytasz? – spojrzał na przyjaciela marszcząc brwi.   
\- Wydajesz się ostatnio jakiś nieobecny, wycofany – wyjaśnił – Masz jakieś problemy? Coś nie tak z Lou lub maluchami?   
\- Nie – pokręcił lekko głową, wprawiając w ruch swoje długie loki – Mają się bardzo dobrze, tylko…mamy problemy z Lou. On… - westchnął cicho – nie rozmawia ze mną.  
\- Co się dzieje? – teraz to Liam był ciekawy o co chodzi.  
\- Louis nie chce, abyśmy wznowili podróż do Sole Mundi. On…on nie chce, abyśmy walczyli.   
\- A ty? Co o tym myślisz? – dopytywał.  
\- Cóż…nie ukrywam, że podoba mi się, jego pomysł by w końcu osiąść gdzieś na stałe. Jednak zawarłem umowę z jego rodzicami. Oni dotrzymali swojej, a ja?   
\- Uargumentował to jakoś?  
\- Powiedział, że boi się, że znowu coś mi się stanie i zostawię go samego z dziećmi. Tłumacze mu, że nie ma pewności, że coś mi się stanie, ale on dalej ma swoje zdanie.   
\- Kocha cię, więc to wiadome, że chce byś był bezpieczny.   
\- Wiem, ale…obiecałem – dodał ciszej – A ty, co o tym myślisz?  
\- Hm…no cóż – podrapał się po policzku. Harry zauważył, że jego przyjaciel wygląda na lekko zmieszanego.  
\- Li, o co chodzi?  
\- Harry – zatrzymał się, odwracając do przyjaciela – Jesteś naszym przywódcą i starszyzna plemienia stała po twojej stronie, więc byliśmy ci wierni i nie sprzeciwialiśmy się twojej decyzji. Mimo to, nie byliśmy i dalej nie jesteśmy w pełni przekonani, czy warto ryzykować nasze życie, życie wiele wojowników, dla czegoś co nawet nas nie dotyczy. Zwłaszcza, że nie mamy 100% pewności, że wygramy.   
\- Czyli nie chcecie tego? – w sumie nie był zaskoczony.   
\- Słuchaj Harry, zgodziliśmy się na walkę i jeśli dalej ją planujesz, to będziemy walczyć przy twoim boku. Jednak, jeśli ulegniesz namowom Louisa, nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe. Jeszcze o tym nikomu nie mówiłem, ale w najbliższym czasie chcę cię połączyć z Ellen. Zayn, podobnie jak ty, ma rodzinę, zresztą Jeff za niedługo także zostanie ojcem. Z tego co wiem, Ed spotyka się z Carol, a i Nick podobno kogoś sobie znalazł. Zresztą z wieloma innymi alfami jest podobnie. Mają rodziny, albo je planują. Nikt nie będzie chętny walczył, dla sprawy, która nic nie da naszemu plemieniu. Zrób jednak to, co ty uważasz za słuszne.   
Przez kolejne dni Harry zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedział mu Liam. Musiał przyznać, że wiele prawdy było w jego słowa. Czy warto ryzykować życie jego ludzi, tylko po to by zdobyć tron, na którym zasiądzie rodzina jego męża. Oni nic nie zyskają, a mogą stracić. Dodatkowo Louisa, sam namawia go na zmianę decyzji. Z drugiej strony obiecywał, zawarli umowę i to nie dawało mu spokoju. Im więcej myślał, tym bardziej czuł się zagubiony. Dlatego ostatecznie zwołał zebranie starszyzny i wszystkich alf, chcąc przedstawić swoje przemyślenia, obawy i usłyszeć jakie jest ich zdanie na ten temat.   
*****  
Louis zabawiał maluchy, kiedy Harry wrócił do namiotu. Bliźniaki leżały na łóżku, wpatrując się w szatyna szeroko otwartymi oczkami, w których można było dostrzec ciekawość. Kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Uwielbiał obserwować omegę, kiedy zajmował się ich dziećmi.   
\- Cześć kochanie – postanowił się w końcu ujawnić. Szeroki uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy, kiedy zbliżał się do męża. Louis jednak, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Ciągle był zły, za to, co Harry planuje zrobić – Lou – chciał, aby szatyn na niego spojrzał, jednak ten nie miał takiego zamiaru – Louis, spójrz na mnie – po raz kolejny został zignorowany, co coraz mniej mu się podobało. Dlatego postanowił zrobić coś, czego nie lubił robić, jednak jego omega nie dawał mu wyboru – Spójrz na mnie – użył głosu alfy.   
Louis skulił się lekko, cicho skomląc i odwrócił się, spoglądając na mężczyznę. Nie miał wyboru.   
\- Mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Coś ważnego – widział smutek w niebieskich oczach i miał nadzieję, że za chwilę on zniknie i zostanie zastąpiony przez radość – Nie udamy się do Sole Mundi.  
\- Co? – nadzieja, zaświeciła w błękitnych oczach.   
\- Nie będziemy walczyć.  
\- Naprawdę? – zastanawiał się, czy to mu się tylko zdaje, czy Harry rzeczywiście to powiedział.   
\- Tak – potwierdził.   
Z ust Louisa wydostał się pisk radości, a chwilę później, mały, szczęśliwy omega, wisiał na nim, obejmując go nogami w pasie.   
\- Kocham cię – pocałował mocno alfę. Z usta kędzierzawego wydostał się pomruk przyjemności. Tak bardzo brakowało mu pocałunków omegi – Czemu zmieniłeś zdanie? – zaczął wypytywać, kiedy usiedli z powrotem na łóżku, aby mieć oko na dzieci.   
\- Rozmawiałem z Liamem na temat tego, co powinienem zrobić. To nie dawało mi spokoju i zwołałem zebranie rady i wszystkich alf. Prawie wszyscy byli za tym, aby nie walczyć. Uważają, że dobrym pomysłem jest osiąść gdzieś na stałe.  
\- Tak bardzo się cieszę – ujął dłoń męża i lekko ją ścisnął.   
\- Tylko, co z twoją rodziną? – ciągle ta sprawa go męczyła.   
\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami – Harry, żyją bardzo dobrze. Nie rozumiem po co im ten tron. Zamiast cieszyć się spokojnym życiem jakie wiodą, szukają wojny. Zresztą nawet nie muszą wiedzieć co się dzieje. Jeśli się nie odezwiemy, pomyślą, że coś się stało.  
\- Nie będziesz za nimi tęsknić? – dopytywał.   
\- Będę, ale teraz mam ciebie i nasze dzieci. To mi wystarczy do szczęścia. Teraz wy jesteście moją rodziną – tymi słowami wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy alfy, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki.   
\- Obiecuję ci, że najdziemy odpowiednie miejsce gdzie stworzymy dom.   
\- Ja już go znalazłem. Ty jesteś moim domem – odpowiedział, a serce kędzierzawego zabiło mocniej na te słowa. Harry nachylił się, całując miłość swojego życia.   
*****  
\- Ethan, April! – głos Louis roznosił się po niewielkim palcu, kiedy bliźniaki gnały w kierunku głównej drogi miasta – Wracać.   
\- Tata wraca! – zawołał radośnie czterolatek, mając nadzieję, że szatyn zmieni zdanie.  
\- Wracać, już! – zarządził. Na małych twarzyczkach pojawiło się niezadowolenie, jednak posłusznie wrócili do swojej mamy. Ucieszyło to Louisa, ponieważ w innym wypadku musiałby za nimi biec, co byłoby trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że był w 7 miesiącu ciąży.   
Chwilę później zatrzymał się przed nimi koń, na którym siedział Alfa. Bliźniaki zaczęły piszczeć, podskakując radośnie w miejscu.   
\- Tata – April, jako pierwsza rzuciła się na Harry’ego, kiedy ten zszedł z konia.   
\- Witaj kochanie – złapał córkę, lekko ją podrzucając do góry, po czym pocałował ją w policzek. Chwilę później postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi i w podobny sposób przywitał się z synem, po czym również go odstawił.   
\- Jak polowanie? – Louis odezwał się pierwszy, kiedy Harry zbliżył się do niego.  
\- Dość dobrze – mruknął, nim wycisnął pocałunek na ustach omegi – A jak ty i nasz maluch? – położył dużą dłoń na brzuchu męża lekko go gładząc.   
\- Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Wyjdźmy do domu, robi się chłodno.   
Harry skinął głową obejmując szatyna i zawołał bliźniaki, które goniły dookoła nich i całą rodziną wrócili do ich miejsca, do ich domu.  
*****  
Po tym, jak Harry postanowił jednak nie ruszać na Sole Mundi, przez kilka tygodni podróżowali, dopóki nie znaleźli idealnego miejsca, aby osiedlić się na stałe. Przez pewien czas alfa miał jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia, myśląc o rodzicach Louisa. Mimo to nie żałował decyzji. Miał dom, rodzinę, miał wszystko.   
Powoli powstawały pierwsze domy, rozbudowując obóz, który z czasem zamienił się w niewielkie miasteczko. W pewnym momencie zaczęli przybywać nowi ludzie, którzy szukali miejsca dla siebie i za zgodą Harry’ego osiedlali się. W ten sposób Domum – jak je nazwali, rozrastało się i lata później, kiedy panowali potomkowie Louisa i Harry’ego, tworzyło jedno z najpotężniejszych królestw.


End file.
